Yeah Right (on hiatus for now)
by honoroconnor
Summary: Modern AU. Chris had spent his last teen years in complete misery, not getting enough love from his dad and the cruel treatment his sister gives him. He leaves for the army to escape that life, but during a tour in Syria, he gets captured. What happens then on? If you're not into incest, I'd strongly advise you to read at your own risk. Also contains angst and hurt/comfort moments.
1. Punching Bag

_**This is a modern AU with Chris and Claire being twins instead of being six years apart.**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: All characters are 18+ and will definitely be different to their actual game counterparts.**_

_**Plus if you're into incest, I'd strongly advise you not to read it! So read at your own risk.**_

_**…**_

_**Chapter 1: Punching Bag**_

_**…**_

Chris Redfield was a nineteen year old senior in his final year of high-school. Yes, nineteen. It wasn't that he had failed a year or two, but being born in England his family had traveled extensively throughout Europe before at last settling down in Raccoon City, Arklay County, USA. Due to a lack of stable education, he had been forced by the school administration to repeat a grade and so would be graduating late. Just a week ago Chris had celebrated his nineteenth birthday, and though it was a point of embarrassment that he was the oldest student at McGill High, he contented himself by looking at the young, hot schoolgirls running around in the hallways, classrooms, and sports-fields...

On this fine summer day Chris was in science class, busy dabbling with mixtures of chemicals as a Bunsen burner flamed below. He held a glass beaker in his hand, examining the green liquid inside with squinted eyes.

"Hey, Chris," said Leon, his friend. "Chris! Check out Ada Wong there. You see her? Look how hot she looks today." As usual, when Leon said this he'd nudge Chris in the ribs with his elbow. He waited for a response till—

"What!" Chris hissed angrily. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

But Leon didn't notice his friend's glaring eyes; rather, his own gaze was focused towards the top left corner of the brightly lit room. He stared transfixed at the beautiful eighteen year old vixen, his mouth hanging open in a look of idiotic perversion.

Leon was tall for his age, around 5'11, 165 pounds with pale skin, mid-length, slightly dark blonde hair with a lengthy top and short sides, and a sharp face, and though he was actually quite handsome for his age Leon's poor choice of fashion made him look quite unhandsome. This afternoon he was dressed in his usual somber colours, a gray t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

Chris on the other hand was 6'1 and 220 pounds, with short brown hair, eyes of vivid blue, and white skin. He was both tall and muscular with an air of solemn darkness—an attractive quality in any man—but due to a debilitating shyness around the opposite sex Chris had yet to lose his virginity.

Perhaps his greatest defect was a lack of confidence in himself. This could be seen by Chris's loose shoulders, his in-eloquence near the presence of women, or the way his hair was styled. Much like Leon, Chris also possessed a dreadful sense of fashion, spending most days wearing a red t-shirt with blue jeans. It was no different today.

As Chris turned his eyes to where Leon was looking he noticed Ada Wong, one of the hottest girls in school, chatting with a group of her friends. She had a black bob cut that fell in a single wave to her lower back, shimmering jade-green eyes, pink lips usually bright with lip-gloss, and a lean figure that could only be described with that old cliché: hour-glass. That is to say, her petite shoulders sloped downward to her hips, which then inclined and spread out into her long, gorgeous legs.

Quite aware of her feminine charms Ada usually wore tight, form-fitting outfits which displayed her stunning body (such as the pink top and black mini-skirt she had on today) and though her breasts were but medium-sized, the way Ada's pink top hugged against those two youthful globes made them seem all the larger and more delicious. And as often happened in cases with a girl this beautiful, Ada Wong was also a total bitch.

"Yeah," said Chris without looking at Leon, "she is hot. Like you, I've fantasized about banging her—but unlike you, I'm convinced I got no chance."

Leon slapped his friend's shoulder. "Come on, man! We can always dream can't we?" Sighing, he went on: "But I guess you're right...We can never get a girl like that. Hell, maybe my standards are too high, but when I finally do a girl I hope she looks half as good as Ada." He considered a moment. "...Think it'll work if I just went up and asked her on a date?" Chris's face revealed his skepticism. "Yeah, I know: she's really into those macho dudes from the football team. It's so—so..."

Leon was groping for the right word, his fist hammering his palm over and over in mute frustration. Chris volunteered an answer: "Cliché?"

"Yes! Exactly that" Leon shouted, so loud that the students in the classroom jumped at the sound. Several heads turned to stare in dumb astonishment at the two friends before turning back to their science projects. It took awhile for the murmurs to die down.

"I know what you mean," Chris whispered leaning toward his friend. "It really is cliché. And it pisses me off to know girls like that will always end up going out total assholes then turn around and moan and bitch about it when they get dumped. And you know they'll get dumped because the guys on the football team are all fucks."

"What about your sister there?" asked Leon.

"What!" hissed Chris.

Waving his arms in a comical effort to placate his friend, a nervous Leon quickly corrected himself. "No! No! That's not what I meant! What I mean is: what about your sister there, talking with Ada? Isn't she one of the in-crowd? She's one of them...right?"

Chris looked to where Ada Wong was having a busy conversation with three of her closest friends, one of which was his twin sister. The group of four, including Claire Redfield, were laughing and gesturing with their hands in the typical girlish manner, quite heedless of their frothing science experiment below.

It wasn't hard to guess that Leon had been infatuated with Claire ever since meeting her years ago at Chris's house. In fact, he would make any excuse just to go over and check her out even though the chances of Leon actually bedding any of them were zero.

As Chris watched the four girls converse between themselves he felt nothing but scorn. He hated them with every fiber of his being: these were the same four girls that had abused and belittled him throughout high school, making his existence a living hell. And most of all he despised his sister—the ringleader of this bitch circus—and the one who had emotionally tortured him since childhood. She was the reason Chris felt so inferior, with her daily insults regarding Chris's lack of social life or how he was doomed to remain a virgin forever.

Because of Claire, all women seemed intimidating.

Fucking whores, Chris muttered to himself, I hate everyone of them. Wish that damn beaker would explode and mess up their pretty little faces…

As much as Chris craved to see his sister in agony, the truth was that he felt attracted to Claire. He knew she was beautiful. At 5'6 and ½, Claire had dark red hair, and in wave after silky wave it dropped to the middle of her back. It was the kind of hair that bounced with every step she took, the kind of hair which seemed all the more radiant under the correct lighting. Claire's delicate face—lean and with high cheekbones—was composed of the smoothest curves, vivid blue eyes, and full pink lips. In short, it was the face of an enchantress.

It's a crime, thought Chris. It's disgusting! Why does such a stuck-up bitch have to look so hot?

Claire turned and playfully slapped Ada's arm, revealing a pair of firm, medium-sized breasts held by a snug-fitting black top. And what a pair they were. Pressed tightly together into the confines of her bra, Claire's creamy tits bulged over the rim of her black v-neck and thus presented a highly-defined valley of cleavage. In fact, each lush globe was packed in so close that Claire's chest seemed all the fuller and more massive, the upper half of the fleshy spheres visible above the margins of her bra while the bottom half lay concealed.

Chris's eyes roved over his sister's breasts, noting how the black top emphasized Claire's fair skin and squeezed against every line of her figure, before at last tapering down into her toned and slender waist.

Fuck, thought Chris, she has the body of a supermodel...

One of the students next to Claire's table dropped a pencil. At first glance, the event seemed trivial, but Chris watched as the boy slowly kneeled to the floor and picked it up, and then his motives became clear: instead of getting to his feet right away the boy seemed to linger on the ground, running his hungry stare up and down Claire's exquisite legs.

Chris had seen this often: whenever his sister roamed through the hallways every male student would secretly admire her from their locker, waiting for her to pass just so they could catch a glimpse of her strutting behind. Hell, Chris had even seen the male teachers take an occasional peek.

And there was a good reason for that.

The contours of his sister's naked legs—so long and sleek in the afternoon light—were accented by the pink miniskirt she wore: it hugged against her full thighs, defining their seductive curvature and ending a few inches above the knees. With a giggle, Claire turned her back to Chris and continued chatting with her friends. As she did so, the miniskirt of pink leather stretched tighter across the round and supple cheeks of her derriere, highlighting each separate buttock and the cleft that lay between.

Chris felt a stirring in his pants. He couldn't believe just how amazing his sister's ass was, though he was quite sure all the male students had dreamed of sinking their cocks into it at some point.

No matter how much he tried to repress such indecent feelings, Chris constituted that large crowd of horny male teenagers that found Claire to be at once revolting and attractive. As her brother, Chris knew he should never ponder anything so monstrous, but it was all true, no matter how much he tried to drive such wicked ideas from his mind.

In fact, the two women in his family were hot: they were both English-origin beauty queens. And to live with them was nothing short of torture. Chris knew this because he would often walk around with a painful erection pressed against his jeans, a state which came about shortly after seeing Claire emerge from a steaming shower wrapped in nothing but a bath towel. Then there were times his flaccid cock would jump to life after peering at his twin sister in her typical denim cut-offs as she bent over to grab a snack from the bottom part of the refrigerator—she would present her lovely ass to his view, and it would take all of Chris's willpower to not reach out and grab those full, supple cheeks.

Sometimes (and he really didn't want to admit this) Chris even had wet dreams about his sister...

_**…**_

They would start off in some dark hotel room already in the midst of wondrous passion, just the two of them in bed—naked, sweating, arms wrapped firmly around each others' bodies. Their bare legs entwined, Chris would thrust his cock in an out of Claire's dripping pussy as the heat of the night would make their moist flesh stick together. Sweat would pour down Claire's joyful face, her glazed and pendulous breasts swinging through the air with every one of Chris's raging thrusts into her slimy pink cave.

All of the hatred between these two siblings would burst forth in this one moment of sexual deviance. And for once Chris would be in control. He'd grab Claire by the waist and simply pound her vagina, stabbing his colossal prick in and out of his sister's juicy folds as she lay there and took it.

"Tell me you love it!" Chris would yell. "Tell me you love your brother's cock!"

"Ahh—I love it!" Claire would shriek, lying on her back as her tits swung and bounced wildly to Chris's frantic assault. Her face would be drawn hard with pleasure, her luscious mouth crying out in delight. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I love it! I love my brother's cock! I love the way it feels inside me! I love the way it tears apart my pussy! And I love the way it...it...OH—IT'S SO FUCKING HUGE!"

They would fuck like animals, the headboard slamming violently against the wall over and over, both lovers grunting like beasts, gasping for air, kissing wildly, their tongues slipping briefly out of their mouths and flicking together.

As Chris skewered his sister's gushing cunt, Claire would arch her slender back at an intensely sharp angle, moaning her brother's name in ecstasy: "Chris! Yes Chris! Fuck me! Fuck me hard, Brother!" And in return Chris would pump his hips even faster, sinking his fat, rigid cock deep into his sister's quim as Claire's voice would reach a knife-like pitch, those vivid pink lips crying out in relentless hunger for her brother.

"Harder!" she'd scream, fastening both ankles around Chris's waist. "Fuck me harder!"

And with every lunge forward Chris's tongue would meet his sister's, their soggy mouthpieces coiling together like glistening snakes in a dance. There'd be no love between them, only savage lust, an unrestrained desire that would compel Chris to penetrate his sister over and over with vigorous thrusts of his torso. She would bite down on his naked shoulder, squealing her pleasure into his aching flesh, and in vengeance Chris would maul his sister's jiggling tits, driving his fingers into the wet and slippery tissue until it blushed red.

"Fucking bitch!" Chris would growl. "You're gonna pay for that!"

Clutching his sister's breasts even more viciously, Chris would now accelerate the movement of his hips. His massive cock would begin a pistoning motion—swift, violent bursts with which he'd batter his sister's oozing twat, causing the headboard to ram every time threw his weight forward. Then pulling back, the crimson head of Chris's prick would reveal itself for a moment, only to hurtle through the entire length of his sister's pussy and repeat the frenzied process over and over.

With every shuddering pound Claire would toss her head back, her face twisting with what can only be described as painful pleasure, red hairs plastered whorishly to her drenched forehead, eyes bulging open to squeeze shut in rapturous delight, and spit flying from her quivering pink lips. Of their own volition, Claire's hands would begin gliding all over her brother's naked back, feeling his tense muscles as he plowed her wet and gripping burrow.

Sometimes she'd dig her nails into his sensitive flesh, drawing a harsh groan from Chris's lips; at other times she'd let both hands wander down to his flexing buttocks, clenching both cheeks in either palm or running a single digit between the snug valley—pumping it back and forth, back and forth...Then, like some mistress of lust and depravity, Claire would begin caressing her brother's scrotum with the tip of a solitary fingernail, raking it ever so teasingly and sending ripple after ripple of sinful pleasure throughout Chris's body.

"Ngggggggggh!" Chris would hum long and loud. "D-don't...p-play...w-with t-those! C-can you...h-hear me, C-Claire?"

But Claire would go on running her nails along the surface of Chris's plum-sized testicle, at times flicking it with the back of her finger or rolling the pair between her expert hand, which would immediately trigger a small discharge of her brother's cum deep inside Claire's womb.

"Mmmmhhh!" she would mewl. "Cum inside me, Brother; shoot that lovely sperm all around! Make me yours, Brother! Make me yours!"

So in revenge Chris would bend down and lick the sweat off his sister's dazzling breast, brushing his fat tongue around the erect nipple several times before latching onto it with his teeth—biting, tugging, grinding, drawing moan after moan from his sister's panting lips—after which he'd trace his drooling mouth-piece up Claire's throat.

"Oh—this is fucking nasty!" Claire would gasp, her entire body writhing in the throes of arousal. "Your tongue—ohhhh!—it's so wet! Nghhhh! It's like a gooey eel...r-running up my throat!"

An impassioned Claire would toss her head left and right as Chris's tongue continued drifting up her neck, her face wincing hard in disgust. Then their hungry mouths would unite as the two siblings engaged in a ravenous bout of kissing, Chris aggressively pumping his sister's cunt while Claire met everyone of her brother's feverish strokes by working her own hips in rhythm.

And so the twins would fuck for hours into the burning night. Then, with a mighty orgasm quivering through her pussy and rippling up her chest, Claire would discharge one final cry of delight, wrapping her sweat-glazed legs tighter around her brother's naked ass and drawing him deeper into her clenching folds.

That's when Chris would awake...

_**…**_

Damn it! he'd say to himself. What the fuck is wrong with me? Why the hell do I keep having these dreams!

Positively terrified, with his eyes wide, heart pounding and lust smouldering in his chest, Chris would remove the blankets from over his lap to discover that he had cum all over himself. The sheer rapture of an incestuous dream would make him orgasm, and orgasm hard. The first few times it happened Chris thought he'd be mentally scarred for life. He chastised himself; he felt incredible shame and disgust; he even contemplated seeking professional help, yet before long he grew to enjoy these dreams...

What would it be like, Chris wondered, what would it be like to fuck my own sister?

"Well?" asked Leon, snapping his friend back to reality. "Is Claire one of them or what?"

"Yeah..." Chris mumbled. "Claire is definitely one of the popular crowd. But unlike your sister—who's actually a compassionate person—Claire is a bitch. And not just a bitch, but a cruel bitch...just like her friend Ada over there."

Leon looked pissed. "It's not fair, man. It's just not fucking fair! How come we can't get any girls? I can't 'cause I'm from a culture that says no to sex before marriage, and you 'cause—well...you just read."

Chris laughed, examining the contents of the beaker in his hand before adding a few drops of red liquid into the foaming mixture. "I read 'cause I can't get any girls. And maybe we'd have better luck if we weren't so shy all the time!"

Leon and his friend were both virgins, a secret they guarded very closely and never dared express out loud even between themselves.

Well, that would change one day soon. Very soon...

The two boys continued working on their science project for the next few minutes after which Chris turned to his friend.

"Alright," he said very clearly, "we're almost done. All I need from you is to pass me the beaker very carefully. Remember, it's hot—so just be cautious. And then I'll just add some sulphur to the formula and that should be it. Just remember—be careful."

Leon snorted, using a pair of tongs to lift the beaker. "Do I look stupid?" He held the container towards his friend. "Don't you think I can do something this simple without instructions?" Chris laughed, emptying drops of the white sulphur into the beaker as cautiously as he could. But then he noticed something: his friend's hand began to shake, slowly at first and then more and more violently, and as he looked up at Leon he discovered the cause for it.

Leon's eyes were fixed on Ada Wong—who had bent over to grab something from her backpack—thus presenting to him a view of her lovely ass, her black mini-skirt riding up her supple thighs and disclosing a pair of bright red panties biting into either cheek.

Before Chris could say anything his friend's hand relaxed its grip. The beaker slipped from between the steel tongs, dropping to the floor with a shattering explosion of glass that reverberated around the room. Some of the girls screamed in surprise; others jumped at the sound or swore. A pool of glimmering red liquid now covered the floor with shards of broken glass peppered here and there, the foamy mixture hissing and bubbling at Chris and Leon's feet.

For a moment no one spoke, and then Chris felt the teacher's hand on his back.

He turned around and beheld a furious Ms Birkin standing with her arms crossed; her face revealed nothing but the utmost anger—and Ms Annette Birkin was not someone you wanted to enrage.

"Look at this!" she yelled. "Look at this mess! How could you two idiots be so careless! You've ruined it—you've ruined my beautiful lab, all because of your stupid incompetence! If you two weren't so busy ogling girls this never would've happened!"

Chris tried to explain himself. "But I wasn't—"

"Shut up!" Ms Birkin cut him off. "I know what you two were doing; I saw the whole damn thing. Now clean this up!" Chris and Leon looked at each other. "Clean this up now!" Ms Birkin screamed pointing to the floor.

"Yes ma'am," the boys replied.

Over the next half-hour Chris and Leon were on their knees scrubbing the floor with all the energy they could muster; they soaked up the liquid first with heaps of brown paper towels, after which they repeatedly applied soap, and this was followed by a long, arduous sponging that tested both patience and stamina.

"Sorry man," Leon whispered to his friend running a sponge across the floor. "This was all my fault."

"You fuckin' think?" Chris retorted. His face was winced hard as his arm, sore from the constant rubbing, still worked laboriously to get the floor back to its original shade of grey. "I told you to pay attention you dumb fuck!"

"I deserve that," answered Leon. "But I couldn't help it: Ada's ass was right there. And besides—you looked too!"

Chris wiped the sweat from off his forehead. "Only because I wanted to see what the hell you were looking at!" He glanced over at Ada's table and found something to infuriate him even more: Claire, his own sister, was looking back at Chris while pointing a finger at him and laughing silently. Once again she wore a hateful smirk, and Chris wanted nothing more than to smack that arrogant grin from off his sister's face.

"Fuck you," Chris slowly mouthed. Claire uttered another silent laugh then quietly flashed him the finger.

"I can't believe we have to do this," Leon complained. "My arm's killing me!"

"Yeah," Chris replied, "Ms Birkin could've gotten the janitor to clean it up but she wants to make us suffer. She wants us on our hands and knees and in agony. Fucking bitch—she's always hated us."

Leon smiled. "Yeah; she's a bitch alright, but a sexy bitch..."

"Quiet!" hissed Chris. "She coming. Just please don't say anything stupid!"

Ms Birkin's black heels clicked to a stop in front of the two boys as they stared up at her with a mixture of respect and fear. Indeed, Annette Birkin was as ravishing a teacher as any male student, or teacher, could desire. At 40 years old, the 5'7 beauty was attired in a long white lab coat under which she wore a dark suit and white blouse. Fine curls dusky-brown hair tumbled halfway down her back, providing a rich contrast to her pale-coloured face, a face that looked both stern and unforgiving. It seemed to wear an expression of perpetual hostility, the forehead creased with lines of annoyance and its hazel eyes—resting behind a pair of thin red spectacles—narrowed in constant anger.

It was a perfect portrait of intelligence, hatred, and sexiness.

Yet there were also subtle hints of Ms Birkin's womanly charms. For instance, her eyebrows were manicured to perfection, her mouth showed vibrant with crimson lipstick, and dabs of rouge blushed on her lovely cheeks. More so, the first two buttons of the gorgeous teacher's blouse were undone, revealing a pair of perfect breasts crammed into a tight-fitting brassiere, their pale upper mounds presenting to the hungry eye a massive valley of cleavage.

"Keep scrubbing!" Ms Birkin barked. "I can still see the discolouration. I want it back to its original shade, do you hear?"

Leon and Chris nodded their meek obedience.

"Do you hear?" Ms Birkin repeated, calmly this time. It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yes Ma'am," replied the two exhausted friends before returning to their task.

And as Ms Birkin stood above them with her hands on her waist, Chris and Leon began to scrub so hard that sweat was pouring down their faces. Every now and then Ms Birkin would yell at them to put more effort into it, and they would have no choice but to do so. All throughout this interval, the vindictive teacher stood with her legs apart glaring down at them, insulting them, calling them idiots, morons, imbeciles, only taking a break when a student would come up to present their completed science experiments.

At one point Claire walked up to the Ms Birkin waving a beaker in her hand.

"All done, Ms Birkin," she declared, standing with her back to Chris who was still on his knees. "It was so easy."

The teacher examined the liquid in the transparent container.

"Hmm," she mused, adjusting her glasses. "It's supposed to be a bright red, but this is clearly a brownish tint."

Chris looked over at Leon to see if his friend was sharing this joyous moment. Instead, he found Leon glancing from Claire's buttocks in its tight pink mini-skirt to Ms Birkin's long, creamy legs accented by a black skirt that ended just at the knees. In fact, Leon's face was so close to the ground that it was obvious he was trying to stare up their panties.

"Oh," stammered Claire, "well, you see...it was red at first, but when Chris broke his container it scared me so much that I accidentally dropped too much sulphur into it."

Chris looked up in wrath: he knew that had nothing to do with it. Claire and her friends were incompetent cunts and that was it. He was about to speak but Claire, sensing her brother's treachery, stomped her stiletto heel down on the back of Chris's hand, forcing her brother to squeal out in dreadful agony. The pain so excruciating that all the wind had been knocked out of Chris's lungs, and all he could do was cringe like a wounded animal and try to hold back the few tears that threatened to run down his face.

"Well," considered Ms Birkin, "Since your brother and his friend's stupidity is the reason this experiment failed, I'll tell you what Claire: I'll give you a B plus, even though you clearly deserve an A…"

This only added insult to Chris's injury.

"Oh thank you, Ms Birkin!" Claire fawned. "You're the best teacher ever! Thank you thank you thank you!"

And then, glancing down at her brother grovelling on the floor rubbing his hand back and forth, Claire flashed him a hateful grin before walking away with a swing of her perfect ass. Chris could only stare after his sister in mounting rage. Leon, too, wore a look of sheer disbelief.

"Get back to work!" yelled Ms Birkin seeing the two friends taking a breather. She turned on her heels and began going around the class, giving the two friends a chance to talk...

"Man, I can't believe she did that," said Leon in disbelief. "She's your own fucking sister!"

"Now you know—hnggghhh—what I have to put up with," Chris groaned from the pain.

"How's your hand?" asked his friend.

Chris held it out: the white skin had been flayed and scratched raw, and there was a red tattoo where Claire's heel had come down just under the knuckles. Other than that, there was no actual cause for alarm.

"Hurts like hell," said Chris, "but at least it ain't bleeding."

Leon shook his head. "Now I know all those stories you tell me about Claire are true: she really is fucking insane."

Chris grunted. "I swear, I just want to slap that conceited look off her face. But I want more than that; much more—I want revenge, sweet, empowering revenge. Hell, I can't tell you how many nights I've stayed up dreaming of ways to get even with that bitch..."

And so till the end of class the two friends tirelessly wiped the floor back to its original shade, Chris doing all of the work using only his left arm since the agony was still too much in his right hand. At several moments he would experience a quiver of pain shoot through the length of his arm, and Chris's face would contort harshly in reaction and make him to squeal like an injured dog. But still he kept at it, using his boiling emotional hatred of Claire to scrub harder and harder, and before long the floor was back to its original glow.

Finally the period ended, and giving a sigh of relief the two friends picked up their bags and headed for the exit. The miserable events of the day had made Chris and Leon sadder than usual and both walked with their heads down, but just as they reached the doors they literally bumped shoulders with Claire and Ada.

"Watch it!" Claire barked. "Can't you see where you're going, asshole?"

Chris grumbled deep in his throat. Though it seemed inhuman, Claire did her best to avoid calling Chris by the name of brother at school; rather, she thought of him as some unfashionable nerd—and Claire didn't want to be associated with any nerds. "First you drop a beaker; now you bump into me...you really must be blind or something." Chris met his sister's insults with perfect composure, until she said: "And by the way—how's your hand?"

Once again Claire gave an arrogant smirk, and that's when Chris felt his fingers curl into a tight, shaking fist, but before he could lift it to smack his sister in the face Leon's hand clamped around his friend's wrist.

"Don't do it, man," he whispered. "You'll be expelled."

Chris grunted like a savage beast as his fingers relaxed back into an open palm.

Ada giggled. "Aww, isn't it cute how he listens to his boyfriend? They make such a lovely couple, both of them ugly; both of them nerds; and both having no social life whatsoever."

Chris glanced at Leon standing beside him: he was smiling widely.

Nope, thought Chris, that jackass won't stand up for his best friend—not if there's a hot girl around.

In fact, Leon actually rushed to open the classroom door for the pack of narcissistic girls. They walked out one by one, first Claire, then Ada, followed by a girl with short hair, Rebecca Chambers and a gorgeous black chick of African descent, Sheva Alomar, each throwing their heads back and not even thanking Leon or acknowledging his pathetic existence.

Chris looked furious. "Leon!"

"What?"

"Why would you stoop so low? Why do all these nice things for them if they'd never date you, much less do what you have in that fucking mind of yours? I'd never let any of those bitches walk over me!"

"Because," smiled his friend, "it makes me feel good. And besides, I think Ada's actually into me."

Laughing, the two friends headed to their Political Science class after which followed lunch, but as this was turning out to be one of the worst days in Chris's life he decided to skip his final period and travel home, which was not uncommon for him to do as he was usually ahead in his studies. Chris realized that Claire had a spare at this time and she'd probably be home, but it was a nuisance he was willing to overlook.

And so at 1:30 in the afternoon he got off the bus at the end of his street. It was a few minutes' walk to his house and when Chris approached he noticed a corvette parked in the ample driveway. It was a magnificent car, glinting bright red under the sunlight and conveying the impression that whoever owned such a luxury must possess great taste and wealth.

What the hell? Chris marvelled, We don't own any Corvette.

It soon dawned on him that the car must've been Ada's and Claire had probably invited her over again. His sister often complained to their parents to buy her a new car (she would never drive a used vehicle) but their father, in his typical stern manner, would merely grunt and say no. Their mother was a bit more understanding and tried to explain to Claire the values of money and getting a job, something which she had yet to do.

The door closed behind Chris with a thud. He had planned on grabbing a light snack then heading off to the nearby park to read, but when he walked into the hallway the first detail he noticed two school bags were laying on the floor. The second detail was a small thumping noise upstairs.

Girl stuff, he mused.

Chris ambled towards the kitchen when he heard another noise, louder this time and almost like a squeal, and so curiosity got the better of him as he crept upstairs. Luckily, the stairs were of oaken-hardwood and didn't squeak, but Chris knew he still had to use caution. The fact was that his sister didn't like being disturbed and could be quite a bitch about it, having thrown massive tantrums in the past at the slightest of bothers.

Once he made the flight of steps Chris began tiptoeing toward Claire's room, dropping on his knees and lightly pressing his eye to the vertical slit in the open door. What he spied from that crack made him suck his breath in with astonishment. On the elegant pink bed was his sister Claire engaged in a passionate display with her best friend. The two girls were dressed in only their bras and panties, the rest of their clothes lying messily discarded on the floor.

Ada was on her back, wearing bright red lingerie with most of her naked flesh exposed to the light. Chris noted her smooth arms and shoulders, the gentle curve of her slender hips, and those long, luscious legs: as usual, her hair flowed in shimmering waves under her back. And on top of Ada was his twin sister, Claire, adorned in only her black bra and panties.

Is this a dream? Chris asked himself. Am I fucking dreaming?

…

Whether it was a dream or a hallucination, the vision before Chris electrified him. There was his sister, as beautiful and exquisite as in the most erotic of his reveries, her rich, creamy flesh bared in its naked glory, blossoming under the ceiling light with the tint of youth. Chris swallowed: he could see Claire's toned and athletic body exposed to his hungry eyes. He drank in the arch of her graceful back, the sensuous incline of her hips, and the subtle contours of her feminine thighs.

One of the most beautiful sights was his sister's tight black panties biting into the cleft of her delicious ass. Chris's eye zeroed in on that vision: the black lace stretched across each lovely cheek, emphasizing the fullness and roundness of Claire's buttocks.

_Shit!_ He thought. I've seen that ass plenty of times in a pair of snug jeans...but to see it now—in lingerie—it looks fucking fantastic! His eyes roved up his sister's alluring back, awed by the supple flesh that was covered only by a thin bra strap.

Claire was astride her best friend's stomach as the two ran their hands all over each others' arms, breasts, legs and asses, both of them mewling softly all the while. At that moment they really did look like twins: both had the same warm complexion; both had lustrous hair; and both had the same athletic figure, their muscles limber and agile, midriffs and thighs sculpted to flawlessness, their nineteen-year-old bodies just begging to be touched and kissed and fucked.

Ada reached up to cup her lover's bra and squeezed, causing Claire to throw her head back and gasp. This fondling continued for another minute as the two ravishing girls panted and hummed with lust, their "Ahhhhhhs" and "Mmmhhhhhs" filling the otherwise quiet room. Then Claire bent her head over Ada's, draping Ada's face with the silkiness of her golden hair. They stared into each others' eyes with passion, their foreheads and noses just touching as they breathed warmly onto each other. It was an intense moment, like the calm before a hurricane...

What the hell are they waiting for? Chris wondered. This is fuckin' infuriating!

Suddenly Claire began moving her head back and forth, letting the strands of golden hair tickle her lover's face. At first, the motion was gentle and full of love, the hairs slowly caressing Ada's eyes and cheeks and full pink lips; but soon Claire fell into a wild and berserk state, flicking her head wildly from side to side, the hairs whipping off her girlfriend's face and mouth.

"Ahh!" Ada panted, gripping Claire's slender hips. "Your hair feels—Mmmmhhhhhh...so soft..." Her hands began running up and down the sleek curvature of Claire's waist, taking great delight in the suppleness of the creamy flesh.

Wow, thought Chris, girls really knew how to be intimate with each other...

He'd never seen anything like this before, not even in the hours of pornography he watched each day. Here was his gorgeous sister in skimpy black lingerie, her thighs splayed on either side of another girl who was just as gorgeous, and the two were taking slow and deliberate pleasure in hair! It seemed amusing to Chris but nonetheless erotic. In fact, he could feel his massive cock pushed up against the zipper of his jeans, eager to get out...

Claire was now gyrating her head in aggressive circles, tossing her thick golden hair in a single unified mass as it repeatedly whipped against Ada's left cheek. This went on for a minute till Ada, growing weary of being only a spectator in the lovemaking, threw her arms around Claire's neck and pulled her down into a heated kiss. Chris watched as their glistening pink lips closed upon each others' over and over, the wet and delicate smacks filling the silent room like music. The kisses grew wilder as saliva dribbled down the chins of both lovers, the sounds increasing in pitch as two sets of lips clicked succulently together.

"Mmmhhhh!" moaned both girls, their eyes half-closed and dreamlike.

As Claire and Ada continued making out Chris noted that his sister's black bra was pressed down hard on Ada's red one, causing their large and creamy breasts to bulge out of the lacy materials. While this sight was intoxicating, so was the display of two pairs of lush and slender legs entwined as one, the ceiling lights bathing their smooth flesh in a golden luster.

Fuck fuck fuck! thought Chris. This beats any porno I've seen! My heart feels like it's going to burst. My cock feels—wait, what's this!—

Ada's hands began creeping down her girlfriend's back, fingertips caressing the naked flesh in miniature circles or gliding down the valley between her spine. Soon her hands found their target: Claire's buttocks.

Yes, these were the same pair of delicious buns Chris had seen in a pair of tight-fitting blue jeans or black bikini, the same ripe and full cheeks that jiggled as his sister ran up to the diving board and plunged into the cool blue water. Now his eyes watched spellbound as Ada's fingers spread wide over Claire's black panties, exploring the lovely mounds before squeezing down on them ruthlessly.

"Ughhhhh!" Claire whimpered into her girlfriend's mouth.

Their glossy pink lips were still locked as Ada persisted with digging her nails into Claire's panty-covered ass, taking sadistic pleasure in her lover's sharp cries and contorted features. And the cries didn't stop.

Ada, up till recently passive and obedient, was now ready to take control. She kissed Claire harder while mauling those supple buttocks with brutal delight, craving the touch and taste and smell of the soft feminine body above. The transformation was incredible: this once timid and submissive girl had now changed into a salacious, dominating whore. Ada's face became twisted with animal passion as her glazed pink mouth devoured Claire's, the latter's urgent cries drowned to silence in her throat.

Meanwhile, Chris had already unzipped his jeans, pulled out his cock and began stroking it furiously. All the years of repressed anger and lust for his twin sister melted into one of the best masturbation sessions he ever had. One part of him wished that he could just go in there and fuck those two girls senseless, but the more rational part argued against his discovery.

Ada's wet lips smacked upon Claire's as both girls slobbered drool all over their chins. As this spit fest was occurring, Ada placed both thumbs between Claire's tight ass and pried the snug cheeks apart, sliding her creamy digit up and down the silk-encased cleft and causing her lover to hum with arousal.

"Ngggghhhh!" Claire squealed with urgent pleasure. "Nggggghhhhhh!"

These noises only managed to drive Ada's tormenting hands further as once more she dug her sharp nails into her girlfriend's black panties, kneading the flesh underneath like dough till it rolled up between her hands in tender clumps. Finally Claire's tongue pushed up against Ada's as they drew back from their kiss. For a moment they just stared each at other—panting loud and unevenly through their mouths—as if both had come up for air.

"Do you know how much that hurt?" asked Claire rubbing her sore butt.

"No," cooed Ada. "But I'm sure it hurt plenty."

"You're such a bitch," Claire complained with a playful grin.

Ada shook her head, the motion causing her cute nose to rub up against Claire's. "You're the bitch. In fact, you're my bitch."

"No way!" Claire retorted. There was a strange glint in her eye, one of anger and perhaps wrath, leading Chris to suspect that the proud and narcissistic core that made up his sister's very being had been insulted. Claire next words confirmed this: "As long as we're together I'm always the one in charge, got it?"

"Wanna bet?" grinned Ada. "Let's just see who can make who cum first."

"You're on!" Claire declared.

Again the sensuous girls joined mouths and kissed, harder this time and moaning deep into their throats. As they made out they held one another by the cheeks, fingers gliding up and down the silken flesh, teasing, tickling, and stroking. This went on for a minute till Claire parted her vibrant pink lips from Ada's—and that was when Chris saw something to delight his eyes: a single thread of saliva, with the ceiling light glittering and dancing across it, connected the tip of his sister's tongue to her lover's.

Beautiful, he thought. Just fuckin' beautiful.

With their noses now squashed the two girls began a tonguing contest, agile mouthpieces swirling together in a vigorous ballet of lust and dripping with spit. But this wasn't just a game; this was war. Claire grabbed her girlfriend's shoulders and pushed her down forcibly into the mattress, bending her face lower and running her tongue slowly up Ada's throat.

"Ahh!" Ada moaned, tilting her head back into the pillow. Her face was a study in arousal, the eyes closed and forehead knitted with desire. "Mmmhhhhhh...so nice and wet...Lick me—oooohhhhhh!—bathe me in your spit..."

And that's just what Claire did. Her velveteen tongue, bright pink and oozing with juices, continued drifting up her lover's throat before flicking off the chin, leaving a radiant track of saliva as a memento of her labour.

Chris could only stare open-mouthed. He had thus far watched these erotic proceedings with a burning sensation in his chest, desire building inside of his loins moment by moment at the sight of two beautiful lesbians kissing, licking, and making out, but when he saw the vision of his gorgeous sister bathe her darling nymph in spit he grabbed his cock with both hands and tugged like a madman. Nothing turned him on like the spectacle of lesbians licking each other.

And Claire was far from done: as soon as her tongue had grazed off Ada's chin she began lavishing her mouthpiece all over her beloved's face, eliciting constant gasps of pleasure throughout the short interval.

"Yesss!" cried Ada. "Oh fuck yes! This is so nasty!"

Even nastier was when Claire abruptly ceased her oral ministrations and bent her head back; a loud, guttural noise followed deep in the caverns of her gullet as if she were clearing her throat. Immediately afterward her bright pink lips opened wide, pouring out a thick and translucent river of spit from her mouth, dropping ribbon after ribbon, rope after rope of glimmering saliva onto her girlfriend's right cheek. The sheer quantity of it was incredible, gushing forth in a continuous stream before tapering off, though a few silver ropes—linking the edges of Claire's pink tongue to the mess of slop on her lover's face—still remained before abruptly snapping.

Ada winced in disgust as she felt the gelatinous fluid creeping down her chin. Before she could protest, however, Claire's tongue began taking short, frenzied licks of the thick ooze in a wild display of sapphic desire, spreading the drool all over Ada's lush-skinned face. At other times she'd slow things down by raking the dribbling instrument across Ada's cherry lips or placing soft little kisses on her beloved's forehead.

The gorgeous redhead's face was now smeared in juices, with rivulets of slime running down her cheeks. Chris stroked his cock harder as he beheld a ribbon of goo trickling down the contours of Ada's nose; he could even see her eyebrows swathed in the thick liquid.

"How'd you like that?" asked Claire.

Ada continued taking deep breaths, her cheeks flushed and throat panting for air. "'mazing," she gasped. "Just amazing."

Claire smiled, laying a gentle hand on her lover's creamy stomach and watching it pump furiously up and down. "Never thought I'd do something so nasty did you?" Ada shook her head. "Of course not," she continued, "because I'm the queen of this relationship. I'm your fucking queen, got it?" Ada gave a smiling nod. "That's right; I'm the one in charge, and don't you ever, ever forget it!"

Chris was astonished as to how much of a control-freak his sister was, and this was proven by her next actions...

Claire decided to reposition her body by lying flat on top of her best friend, taking Ada's wrists in each hand and violently spreading them over her head; then, bending down, Claire kissed Ada on the lips, a wet, sensuous kiss which resounded with a moist jingle.

"Mmmhhhhhh!" the girls moaned into each others' mouths.

Now sitting astride her lover's stomach, Claire gripped Ada's bare shoulders and began grinding her crotch back and forth. At the same time Ada took hold of her lover's narrow hips and ran her hands up and down their tight contours, stroking the naked flesh with the tips of her fingers and causing Claire's humping to grow quicker and more frantic. In fact, Claire's black panties were now gliding across Ada's snug abdomen with an almost violent frenzy, leaving glistening streaks across the warm-coloured skin.

Both girls squealed with excitement, their passions building to an urgent and decisive climax. Ada had her golden hair thrown back into the comfort of a white pillow, the muscles of her neck stretched tight and her crimson mouth, bright with lip-gloss, open and panting heavily. At the same time she began rubbing her silken thighs together in a desperate attempt to provoke orgasm.

"Need—to—cum!" Ada cried. "Need—to—cum—bad!"

"Almost there!" Claire wailed, her voice shrill and her face creased with desire. "We're almost there baby!"

She was positively grinding her crotch into Ada's washboard abdomen, feeling the lips of her twat spread open and rub with savage fury against her girlfriend's stomach. In fact, Claire's entire expression was twisted by lust, her hair bouncing with every motion of her athletic hips, her lush thighs clamped tightly around her lover's waist, her full and creamy breasts (squeezed together into a lacy black bra) heaving up and down with each delirious gyration of her crotch—and all the while her eyes were pressed close as she shrieked in pleasure, holding Ada by the shoulders for support and to facilitate her movements.

Both girls were so close to cumming.

And they weren't the only ones. Chris was fisting his cock almost hunched over on the floor and was just seconds away from orgasm. That familiar sensation in his balls was becoming more and more pronounced; the bulbous head of his cock dripped and glittered with precum; the veins on his shaft throbbed like mad, and of its own accord his left hand moved out and rested against the wall to his sister's room while the other feverishly pumped his member.

Any second now, he thought. Any second now!

Just then Chris heard the garage door open. He darted his eyes into his sister's room—the two girls yelped and sat up on the bed. Through some great stroke of luck, Chris managed to escape being spotted, ducking against the wall and breathing a sigh of relief. What was wrong with him?

…

"It's my mom!" Claire squealed. "She's home already!"

"We gotta put our clothes back on!" replied Ada, a quiver of fear in her voice. As they scrambled to redress themselves Chris zipped up and scurried downstairs as quietly as possible. Grabbing his schoolbag, he took the rear door into the backyard, opened the wooden gate, and looped around to the front.

There was his mother's car on the driveway. Chris pressed himself against the wall as she drove inside and shut the garage door. Then, walking to the front entrance he stood there a minute collecting his thoughts and slowing his heart-rate before finally ringing the bell. For an instant Chris couldn't help but feel disappointed at the recent turn of events: he had been so close to cumming, and cumming hard.

Mrs Redfield opened the door. "ello sweetie," she said in a lovely English accent. "I just' got home too."

"Hey, Mom." And with those words, Chris stepped into the house and closed the door behind him. "Let me help you with the gro—"

At that moment Claire and Ada came bounding down the stairs, looking flushed with their hair a bit frizzled and clothes rather unkempt.

"Oh, 'ello Ada dear," said Mrs Redfield upon seeing her daughter's friend. "When did you come 'ere?"

Ada was breathing hard. "Half an hour ago, Mrs Redfield...Great to see you again; sorry; but I gotta get home." She picked up her school bag, said bye to all (even Chris) and left.

In the rush of things, Mrs Redfield was left standing with the grocery bags in her hands when Chris, the excellent son that he was, took them from her custody and walked into the kitchen with her in tow. His mother was beautiful. She was 41 years old but looked about 33, having had both Chris and Claire at a young age.

As Mrs Redfield continued packing groceries into the fridge Chris got to see her bend over and present her buttocks to his view. He stared for a quick second before looking away, experiencing a momentary flutter in his chest followed by a deep sense of guilt.

How can I look at my own mother like that? he asked himself. She's such a wonderful, caring person, and I'm nothing but a terrible son—a terrible monster of a son...

After Mrs Redfield finished with the groceries she came over and asked Chris in her sensuous English accent, "What would you like to have tonight for dinner, my sweetie?"

"Whatever you decide, Mom."

Mrs Redfield bent forward and kissed her son's forehead; then with a smile that was at once radiant and full of love, she went upstairs to fold the laundry. As she climbed the stairs Chris watched with a certain awe and reverence. From a very young age, he had developed an inseparable bond with his mother, clinging to her long dresses and following her all places and reading with her, and many times even falling asleep in her comforting lap. In a few words: Chris worshipped her.

Though Mrs Redfield was a housewife she was also a brilliant woman, delighting in ancient literature and historical texts in addition to the plentiful chores which she performed at home. All in all, she was well-read and sophisticated and her intellect was matched only by her physical beauty.

At 5'8 Mrs Redfield was a tall woman with a very graceful figure. She had long, cascading hair that was a beautiful dark, dark red, a colour Chris had never seen before on any other woman; it fell to her hips in gorgeous, dusky waves that shimmered under the light. To compliment her hair Mrs Redfield often wore elegant dresses, like the white one-piece she was adorned in today that ended at her knees. In fact, Mrs Redfield could wear any colour and she'd look beautiful.

Mrs Redfield's flesh was a flawless pale hue, the sort of tone relished by the aristocrats of earlier centuries; with jade-tinted eyes, lips of bright red, and delicate shoulders which sloped into her slender arms, Mrs Redfield was the envy of every woman her age. And when it came to breasts she was more than gifted: Mrs Redfield's breasts were large, well-rounded, and perfect.

Chris knew this and it made him proud… sorta. In fact, he had admired every detail of his mother's body both from near and far, and as Mrs Redfield climbed the last step of the stairway Chris couldn't help but consider that, though his mother's waist had borne the burden of childbirth three times her stomach was taut and firm, and her hips had the seductive curves of women half her age.

She does play a lot of tennis, Chris mused. Plus she loves to go for those walks. I guess that helps to keep her in great form.

Now, why did Chris just consider his mother's body with such a careful eye? One reason was that she really was beautiful. But the greater reason was that ever since childhood Chris had been attracted to his mother—not in any perverted or depraved manner—but because she was such a warm and kind hearted woman, the total opposite of that cold bitch of a sister.

Walking into the living room Chris saw Claire reclined idly on the sofa with her head facing the television. For a moment he just stared at her—half in anger and the other half in wonder of her body—and remembering the act of lesbianism he had recently witnessed. Claire still wore that same tight black top which hugged against the full globes of her c-cup breasts; the short pink skirt had now ridden up her lush thighs, revealing the crotch of his sister's dark panties.

Claire turned her face up and instantly Chris looked away. "What the hell are you staring at?" she asked with a feral growl. Her mouth was set in a scathing leer.

"Nothing," Chris answered. "Just thinking about how you treated me at school today." For some reason he couldn't meet Claire's glare; instead, like a timid mouse, he watched his sister from the corners of both eyes.

Claire let out a hate-filled cackle. "Your fault for trying to rat me out."

Chris held up the back of his left hand, displaying the vivid red blot that marked the skin just under his knuckles, some of which had begun peeling.

"You see this?" he asked heatedly. "Do you have any idea how much this hurts? And the worst part is you did this to me. You—my own sister!"

"Don't really care," Claire replied. "Squeal on me again and I'll crush your other hand." She chuckled, adding: "Oh man, it was so fun the first time; you should've seen the look on your pathetic face. I think you were actually crying. Yep, I remember seeing tears... "

Once more she was being an arrogant bitch, but whenever Claire needed help on an assignment or presentation she'd inevitably turn to Chris (the very same brother she confessed to loathing) and would force his reluctant aid. Though Chris tried his best to get out of such circumstances he knew "daddy's favourite" would complain and end up getting her way. In fact, the only reason Claire was passing high-school was because of Chris.

It had always been like that.

"You can be such a bitch," Chris muttered coldly.

Claire heard his remark and laughed. "And you're just a fucking loser," she shot back. "Now why don't you go upstairs and masturbate? Or maybe you can't today because of your hand? In that case, I'm really sorry I broke your masturbating hand since we both know how much you love touching yourself." Claire burst into a shrill laugh, kicking her feet up in the air while doing so. "Tell me, Brother: are you still a virgin?"

Chris clenched his fists in anger. She'd never say something like that in front of Dad, he thought.

Though Mr Redfield loved his daughter and constantly gave in to her demands it was only to keep her pure, to occupy her mind from boys. The moment he learned she wasn't a virgin...well—Mr Redfield wasn't above hitting his children.

Claire kept going on in her insulting manner and as much as Chris despised his sister at that moment he also felt a spark of lust for her. His eyes focused in on her pink mouth jabbering away, at those soft, glossy lips opening and closing, opening and closing—and an insatiable desire to slide his cock between them devoured him.

I want to kneel over her chest, he thought, and drive my fat prick down her throat. I want her to choke; I want her to gasp; I want her pink lips struggling to accommodate my length... I'd hold the sides of her little red head and thrust into her like mad. She'd be groaning and crying and spluttering and I'd blow a huge load down her gullet before removing my prick...and that's when I'd see a rope of white cum—thick and creamy—attached to her glistening lips...

Chris snapped out of it. These fantasies were becoming frighteningly regular, and once again he tried to convince himself it was all because he was a horny virgin, a horny virgin who'd do even his own sister for sexual gratification.

"Don't worry," Claire continued, "I'm sure any day now you'll find some lucky guy to pop your cherry. Or maybe Leon already has..."

Claire proceeded to taunt her brother and instead of retaliating Chris merely turned around and walked away, cursing under his breath: "Somehow I'm going to get even with that tramp. And when that day comes, there'll be no mercy for her—none!"

By 6:30 the entire family had arrived and dinner got started. The six members of the Redfield clan sat in the middle of the dining room, the light-bulbs above their heads glowing brilliantly and making their plates, spoons, forks and glasses twinkle like stars. Chris ate his delicious meal, a succulent chicken which his mother had so lovingly prepared while staring through the parted window curtains. It's gonna rain, he thought. Looks like it'll be a big one, with thunder and lightning and maybe even—

Chris's eyes came to rest on his father sitting at the head of the table. Mr Redfield was a quite a strapping man: about six foot three and muscular (he worked out regularly, so did Chris). Mr Redfield had brown hair much like his son and a handsome, rugged face. Dripping with animal sexuality, Mr Redfield's exotic good looks and Olympian figure could send quivers of arousal through any woman's body, regardless of her age.

Yes, Mr Redfield was a well-favoured man, but Chris had come to learn early in life that his father also had a nasty temper, a temper which could explode at the slightest of annoyances that Chris or his sister had committed.

Throughout the entire dinner, Mr Redfield conversed with Claire, enquiring about her day and taking an interest in everything related to his precious daughter, but never once did he talk to Chris or so much as look at him. No, the man had his favourites…

"And what about you Chris, dear?" asked Mrs Redfield. "'ow was everything at school today? Did you and your sister behave?

Chris smiled at his mother's thoughtfulness: she knew he had been feeling left out of the conversation and so expertly shifted the focus to him. "Everything's great," answered Chris. "Claire and I—" he looked at his sister for a moment—"yeah...we got along great."

Rose shook her head. Unlike Mr Redfield (who at forty-two worked at the most law prestigious firm in downtown Montreal and had a wall full of impressive degrees) his uneducated housewife realized that Chris and Claire had always despised each other. She would try to ensure good relations between the siblings but such efforts continually proved hopeless. Still, as any good mother, she would never give up...

Dinner finished at 7:45 just as it started to rain. Mrs Redfield, wiping her delicate fingers on a table napkin, turned to Claire and said, "Darling, please help your brother with the dishes."

"But Mom!" she whined, "I've had a really tough day at school and got a ton of homework. Can't Chris do the dishes by himself?"

Chris glared at the bitch.

"Of course he can!" said Mr Redfield springing up from his chair. "Why don't you go and finish your homework, okay sweetie?"

Chris watched as his sister bounded upstairs before turning to his father. "Uh, Dad—" There was a nervous dread in his voice. "I have to study for a test..."

"Well, you can still do the damn dishes!" Mr Redfield said gruffly.

"Sure Dad..." He sighed.

And just like that Chris was stuck with the dishes while his tramp sister escaped with a goddamn lie. This happened time and again: Mr Redfield would give into Claire's pettiest demands by forcing his son to carry the load, and Chris was getting tired of it.

As he walked miserably towards the kitchen Rose came up from behind and slid her arms around her son's waist. "Don't worry, Chris darling," she said with a beautiful smile, "I will help you with the dishes. After all, you are Mommy's dear boy." Mrs Redfield kissed Chris on the cheeks, bringing an unintentional blush to his face and a stir in his pants. STOP IT, CHRIS!

Chris was in his room after having finished the dishes and the only emotion in his heart was the rage. He paced incessantly back and forth while listening to an iPod, and outside his window, there was a storm rumbling and roaring, the sound of violent winds breaking off tree branches and tossing them along roads, of thunder booming and lightning cracking, the fierce noise of rain hitting windows and cars and pavement. It was like the storm inside of him.

"Fucking bitch..." Chris muttered, striding back and forth. "...thinks she owns the whole fucking world...Dad doesn't do a fucking thing...always siding with her...if it wasn't for Mom I'd leave this house...bitch of sister needs a thrashing..."

He stopped. The heat in the room was stifling so Chris took off his sweater. But it wasn't enough, and he decided to open up a window regardless of all the rain. After he flung the window open Chris stuck out his head and breathed in the cool, rejuvenating air.

"Fucking bitch!" he yelled to the streets. "Claire, you are a mother-fucking bitch of a sister; you are the worst person in the whole fucking world!" Luckily the storm drowned out his voice, and it also felt nice to experience the cold rain on his face and to see the radiant lighting miles away. "You think I'm your slave, huh Claire!" he yelled some more. "You think you can just order—"

And then he stopped. What was the point? Nothing was going to change.

We come to a moment in the story that forever changed Chris's life, a moment that gave him the power to revenge himself on his bitch of a sister Claire, on her best friend Ada, and on every one of those sneering, contemptuous girls she mingled with at school, along with anyone else who had made his existence a wretched hell…

Claire always loved to talk a lot of trash about Chris. It was like as if he was a punching bag for her. And it clicked in Chris's mind.

Remove the punching bag…

_**…**_

_**Stay tuned for more if you're interested.**_


	2. To My Sister Claire

"_**I'ma fuck up my life,**_

_**I'ma fuck up my life,**_

_**We gon' party all night,**_

_**She don't care if I die,**_

_**Yeah, right, yeah, right,**_

_**Yeah, I bet you won't cry,**_

_**Yeah, I bet you won't try,**_

_**But you know I don't mind,**_

_**But you know I don't mind."**_

_**Yeah Right – Joji **_

…

_**Chapter 2: To My Sister Claire**_

"_Chris, are you being serious!?" _Leon shouted over the phone, "_You're gonna join the army?"_

"Yes," Chris replied with absolute certainty. While he was talking with Leon on the phone, he was picking out shirts and jeans and packing them into his grey duffle bag his dad had given to him when he was fifteen-years-old for a camping trip, "Nothing will change my mind."

"_But what about your mom?" _Leon retorted, "_How'd you think this will make her feel?"_

Chris stopped in his tracks. Perhaps Leon was right. He loved his mother to death and he said so himself; she was the only reason he was still at home. But there was still his asshole for a dad and bitchy Claire. Sometimes one good person vs two who were horrible to him just wasn't enough of a warrant to get him to stay. And because of tonight, it showcased that.

"Sorry, Leon," he sighed, "My decision is final."

"_But–"_

"Leon! Don't bother, alright? You're my best friend and all, but, I can't take it anymore."

"_At least stay one more day before considering! It's Friday tomorrow!"_ His friend challenged, "_Come on, man."_

One day? Chris thought. That didn't sound so bad. Sure! Another 24 hours of having to deal with my sister's bullshit and getting shouted at by Ms. Birkin. Could be worse, if it weren't for Leon being around.

"Fine," Chris finally said after a few seconds, "One more day. See you tomorrow."

"_Great. See ya!" _

Then he hanged up and continued to pack his bags. As time passed after packing, Chris went downstairs to quench the thirst in his mouth. Well, he drank one glass of water followed another, followed by five more, before finally deciding to go back up to his room. He felt the nerves, he was actually going to leave tomorrow. When he arrived at his door Chris noticed something about Claire's room at the far end of the hall: the light was on.

Is she really doing homework? he asked himself. Does she ever? No, that can't be it...

He went to investigate.

Standing in front of her room, Chris thought he could hear some muffled voices coming from inside. But his sister was supposed to be alone...

He knocked on her door.

No answer.

He knocked again.

Still no reply.

This time Chris slowly opened the door and went inside.

"Of course… sure, no problem. Bye," said Claire, taking off her headset and turning off her computer monitor. She stood up from her comfortable leather chair and turned around, stunned to see Chris at her door.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room!?" she asked with a hateful bark. "Did I say you could come in!?"

For a moment Chris couldn't answer because he had just seen what Claire was wearing. His sister was dressed in a black babydoll nightie of semi-transparent fabric, and along with this she wore a pair of matching gloves which extended to the elbows but left her slender fingers uncovered.

Jesus, he thought, I can see through her lingerie.

Indeed he could: through the delicate material of his sister's nightie Chris could make out her black bra and panties underneath, darker in shade though visible within the silken mesh of almost transparent fabric. The low bust of Claire's nightie revealed the abundant cleavage of her c-cup breasts while the hemline ended just above mid-thigh, exposing her long legs of perfect cream. In fact, because his twin sister's skin was so lush and her hair a dazzling dark red, the black material of her lingerie complimented her to a fault.

But why was she dressed like that and who had she been talking to? Could it have been her sexy lesbian or probably bisexual friend, Ada Wong?

After a moment Chris's voice returned. "I did knock," he replied monotonously. "Twice. But you didn't answer so I let myself in."

"Why the hell are you here?"

For some reason, Chris was getting nervous because of his sister's hostile language, even though he was the one who had the right to be furious. "It's nothing bad, okay?" he stammered. "I just went downstairs for a drink and when I came up I saw the light to your room was on. Being your brother I was naturally worried, but when I knocked twice on your door and you didn't answer I came in—but it was only because I was concerned about you, that's all."

"I'm not some fucking kid who needs to be taken care of!" Claire replied, folding her arms under her breasts and darting the most resentful glare at her brother. "Unless I give you permission to enter my room then don't fucking come in."

Chris was now livid. After all, he had just come to check on his sister and make sure she was okay (well, also to spy on her—but she didn't need to know that). All those years of suppressed rage began pouring out of him like a flood:

"You know what, Claire?" he asked heatedly. "Fuck you!" Her eyes widened in shock. "Yeah. That's right, fuck you! You are absolutely the worst sister in the world. You've always been rude to me and barely treat me like a human being: you shove your homework off on me and make me do all the chores you're supposed to be doing and you even humiliate me at school! And today—today you went beyond every limit when you did this to me!" Chris held up the back of his right hand, showing Claire the red scar that was still burned into his flesh.

For a moment he just stood there breathing hard and trying his best to hold back the tears, but a few still managed to creep down his eyes. "Did you forget that you're my sister?" asked Chris wiping his face. "My twin sister! There's supposed to be an unbroken bond of love between us, not hatred. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Claire took an angry step forward, her loose babydoll nightie rippling with the motion before coming to rest against her naked thighs. She thrust a finger out and barked: "I don't fucking care if we're twins! I don't love you and I never will, you hear that asshole? As far as I'm concerned we're enemies."

Chris had every right to feel the amount of built-up rage within him. And then… nothing. He just smiled and it definitely freaked out Claire.

"Okay," he chuckled, "Thanks for the warning."

He slowly left her room, and now Claire could be in her own peace.

"And by the way," Chris suddenly reappeared by her doorstep and had a final verbal attack up his sleeve, "Tell me: how long have you and Ada been going at it? That's who you were talking to when I came in, right?"

"What...what the fuck did you say!" the redhead spluttered in alarm. Chris was going to reply but his eyes were too busy ogling Claire's chest: right below his sister's hateful face were her breasts, the two creamy spheres squished together and looking so full and lovely, pushing up over the low bust of her black nightie and creating a delicious valley of cleavage. For the moment he could only stare.

"That's right," Chris said after a pause, smiling deviously. "I know all about you and your lesbian girlfriend. Isn't that why you're dressed up like a slut tonight—so you can chat online with her?"

"Get out of my room!" Claire snarled, pointing to her door. Chris moved his hand in case she'd shut the door on his fingers. "Get out!" she screamed. "I order you to get out!"

"Well, I'm at your doorstep, so technically I'm already out of your room," Chris backfired, "So I don't what you're talking about."

"Just fucking get lost!" She stomped towards her front door and slammed it in front of his face. Chris swore he could hear her muttering and cursing him for 'making her life so fucking difficult'. He could only laugh to himself because she had no idea how much she was ruining his own. Thus, that is the main reason he wants to leave.

Chris went back to his room and finalized what he was going to do. Since Leon had surprisingly convinced him not to skip school tomorrow, he planned that he will attend school and go home early, expect more bullshit from Claire, and then, when everyone is asleep, take some money from the family safe hidden in the basement, head to the nearest bus stop that leads to the main city and find another line that will bring him to a boot camp to enlist. And maybe leave a note to notify mom if she started to worry. He then checked his duffle bag; it consisted of three pairs of jeans, five shirts, a couple of underwear, socks and two pairs of sneakers. He also added a black leather jacket that read 'Made in Heaven', their family motto, in the back. There was also a red one with the same design that his mother had made for him, but he never thought of using it once because it believed it looked 'too girly'.

Finally, he took a nice warm shower, brushed his teeth, washed his face, wore a simple white t-shirt and boxer shorts, and headed to bed.

"Another 24 hours," Chris whispered to himself before closing, "What could possibly go wrong?"

…

The next day Chris and Leon were back in chemistry class, which meant Claire and her band of girlfriends were going to cock up another round of pure nonsense. Ms Birkin wasn't present so they had a substitute teacher, who just happened to be her husband, William Birkin. He wasn't doing much in class besides reading a book.

"Chris," Leon whispered as he watched his friend put a little drop of iodine solution in the test tube, "Are you certain you wanna do this?"

"Do what?" Chris asked sarcastically without looking at him, "Adding the Iodine or the 'join the army' thing I talked about last night?"

"Well, both," he pointed out, "Firstly, Mr Birkin said add droplets of Benedict's solution. Secondly, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!"

"Watch your language, Scott!" Mr Birkin scolded, using Leon's middle name, as he kept reading, "And watch your tone."

Unlike Ms Birkin, who was probably in her time of the month yesterday, her husband was more approachable and spoke lightly compared to his wife. And most importantly, he was close to Chris

"Sorry, Mr Birkin," Leon apologised before going back to Chris, "Are you really just gonna walk away from your own family?"

Chris took a moment to respond. This was a tough decision. But it was simple, he already made up his mind, "Yes."

"And you're gonna leave me too to fend off against your sister and her group?"

"You'll be fine," he reassured, "Besides, aren't you into that Ada Wong chick?"

Leon did a quick turn to look at the gorgeous, hot Asian girl and smiled goofily, "Yeah. You're probably right."

Meanwhile, his shouting had attracted the attention of everyone in the science lab, including the mean girls, as Chris now referred to them as. Claire twin raised an eyebrow as Chris felt embarrassed for his friend, again. She mouthed 'such a fucking loser' as she showed him her usual hateful smirk and flashed the middle finger. Chris rolled his eyes. _Whatever bitch_, he thought, _I'll be out of here soon_.

Little did Claire know, Mr Birkin flicked his eye at the class and noticed what she did. The substitute teacher stood up with an angry face. He was looking directly at Claire, "Ms Redfield!"

It startled her, "Y-yes Mr Birkin?"

The teacher smirked, "Care to explain to me why you had the audacity to show the middle finger to your own brother?"

This sudden outburst took Claire by surprise, as did her girlfriends, so did the rest of the class. Leon and Chris looked on and mouthed to each other 'oh shit'.

"Um," she stuttered as it took her a few seconds to make a response while Mr Birkin was impatiently tapping his foot on the cold floor, "Well, I–"

"Well then, it's settled," Mr Birkin said, "One-hour detention after school."

Chris's eyes widened, and so did Leon's, and the rest of the class. They couldn't believe. Evil bitch Claire Redfield? Detention after school? No one ever thought that Claire and detention would be in the same sentence. Now it was. And Chris felt such satisfaction.

"EXCUSE ME!?" She exclaimed, "WHAT FOR!?"

"For immature behaviour," Mr Birkin went back to his desk, "And academic malpractice."

"What are you talking about?" She backfired, "I'm a straight A student!"

Chris laughed to himself. Bitch please.

"And from what I heard from your brother a few days ago," Mr Birkin started. Chris was shocked to hear his name being mentioned, "Your success is all thanks to him."

Claire was left speechless, so were her friends who now realised that their ring leader was probably not the hot smart girl they knew, and it could be seen as Claire continued to stutter, "I–I…"

"This conversation is over, Ms Redfield," Mr Birkin said savagely before looking at the rest of the class, "Focus at the task at hand, class. Nothing to see here anymore."

Chris turned his head 180 degrees to see his sister all embarrassed. That's payback, Chris thought victoriously.

"You alright, Chris?" Mr Birkin suddenly placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Mr Birkin," Chris smiled, "Thank you."

Mr Birkin smiled back and patted him before returning to the desk and continued reading his book. Leon tapped Chris on the back trying to get his attention, "Well? Mr Birkin's clearly got your back."

Chris stood corrected, his mother AND Mr Birkin were the only reasons that he could remain in Raccoon City, still didn't change his mind, "Sorry Leon, it's still a no."

…

The bell had rung which meant that it was lunch time. Chris just ordered from the cafeteria using his weekly allowance, which was a pretty solid $50, courtesy of his mother. Claire on the other hand would always be given the special treatment from dad since he would be the one to make her lunch. At one point Chris asked him why he never made lunch for him, the only son. If Chris could remember what his father said clearly, it went a little something like 'Well if you were more obedient like your sister, I would.'

Leon, on the other, would always bring packed lunch. His mother always made them for him. Lucky bastard, Chris would say to him sometimes.

Chris was eating mashed potato, beans, a slice of pepperoni pizza and a hashbrown while Leon had spinach and ravioli.

"So, you're really going huh?" Leon said for the nine millionth time. It started to annoy Chris, but he couldn't blame his friend. The decision to leave was very surreal.

"Yes." Chris said before he took a bite on his slice of pizza. And then…

"You're such a fucking liar!" Rebecca Chambers shouted. Leon and Chris bumped their heads up to see that the girl group were tormenting Claire, their own 'leader', who wasn't eating at all. And she looked in distraught. She had detention after school and she was dealing with this.

"You're that bad of a student you have your geek-ass brother do everything for you!?" Ada added into the bullying.

"Girl, your so full 'o shit!" Sheva joined.

Leon leaned close to Chris who was watching the whole ordeal and said to him, "Would you look at that? She's finally getting a taste of her own medicine."

"Yeah," Chris said unevenly watching her sister on the verge of tears, "She deserves it."

Leon raised an eyebrow, studying him, "I feel like there's a 'but' in there eventually?"

Chris couldn't give a direct answer, but Leon was right. There was indeed a 'but' coming. It was hard to describe what he was feeling in simple words. He hated Claire, there was no need to sugarcoat that fact. And it was understandable why he hated her. But at the end of the day, even if he hated her, he could tell himself how much of a massive oxymoron he was. Claire was still his sister, so it meant that he still loved her. Chris watched as his sister was nearly close to crying after an insult from Ada that hit him as well.

"I guess you got your mommy's genes," Ada had said, "Beautiful but fucking brain dead."

That crossed the line. And it was at that moment when Chris felt himself immediately stand up and fast walk to the other side of the cafeteria where Claire and her 'friends' were.

"Oh!" Sheva exclaimed as she noticed him, "Look who we got here!"

"Alright 'ladies', your fun time is over," Chris came into the spotlight. And Claire never thought she was glad to see him. He held out a hand to her, "Come on, Claire. Let's go."

The girls snickerd as Rebecca spat, "Are you this weak that you even need your nerdy brother to come to your rescue?"

"Wow, Claire," Chris said in an effeminate voice, "Weren't these girls your friends an hour ago?"

In all honesty, as much as he had a calm demeanor, Chris was angry. He couldn't believe how quick they had turned on his sister like that. And he most certainly didn't like what they were saying. He understood the hypocrisy in him, because he would be saying the exact same thing. However, the fact that they were insulting his family, that's where the line is drawn.

Claire didn't even look at Chris, she felt so embarrassed.

"Claire?" Chris asked gently as he kneeled down to meet her eyes, "Hey, look at me."

She did, slowly. She saw Chris give her a reassuring smile, which finally made her shed a tear.

"It's okay," he comforted, "We may be enemies, but I'm still your brother no matter what. Now come on, let's go. You don't need them."

After a few seconds, she realised how much her brother loved her despite how much she despised him. Without any hesitation, she took his hand and they walked away.

"Oh boo hoo, you fucking bitch," Ada mocked, "Can't believe I let you fuck me last night!"

The entire cafeteria went nuts as they were hearing the entire thing. Some of them were even recording this.

At that moment, Claire had enough. And she retaliated in pure anger, "At least I don't lock myself in the closet and cut my wrists!"

"OHHH!" The whole cafeteria, including Leon, exclaimed. Ada held her hand on her chest as the crowd chanted the Redfield name, "Redfield! Redfield! Redfield!"

And with the that, Claire stormed off holding Chris's hand, which surprised him, saying, "Come on Chris, let's get the fuck outta here."

"So, you're friendship's over?" Chris queried.

Claire grunted, "Pretty much."

Leon called Chris back to his table as Claire joined them. Soon after the crowd died down once a few teachers came in to calm the situation.

"Well, that escalated quickly," Leon pointed out.

"You said it," Chris replied looking at Claire, "Hey, you okay?"

"Splendid," she said bitterly, not wanting to look back at her 'girlfriends'.

"Splendid?" Leon asked jokingly. Claire shot him a glare.

Chris joined in the joke, "It means very good."

"It does? Where?"

"In the dictionary."

Claire couldn't believe this conversation. Was this how her brother spoke to people their age? She wanted to speak her mind. "Uh! You're so socially retarded and weird. No wonder Leon's your only friend," she snorted, before instantly taking back her words looking at Chris, "But you're my brother after all, and you saved me back there."

"Oh, now I'm your brother?" Chris laughed.

"Shut up," Claire couldn't help but stifle a small laugh as well, "I guess so. I really don't know what to say."

"Well, 'thank you'," he hinted, "A 'thank you' would be nice to hear from you for once."

She chuckled coldly, "Yeah, that's not happening."

"Oh," Chris chuckled back as he muttered, "You will…"

…

The bell had rung. School was now over, but Claire still had detention and she was bored out of her mind. She had her head down on a desk where she was sitting at, wanting to fall asleep. And, to make matters worse, Mr Birkin just happened to be taking the reigns of detention on Friday's.

She groaned in exasperation seeing her 'friends' laugh as they walked past the detention room and mouthing her remarks like 'cunt', 'thot' and 'dumb bitch', as usual, and typical of insults. It made her want to cry for real this time. This would have been the case if it weren't for a certain someone who came to her rescue once again.

A knock was heard, and Claire saw her brother by the side, "Excuse me, Mr Birkin?"

"Oh, Chris. How can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry to interrupt but…" Chris flicked his eyes on Claire who looked like she was in so much pain, and felt some empathy, before speaking back to Mr Birkin, "Is it okay if I could speak with you outside for a moment?"

"Sure, no problem at all," he said before glaring at Claire, "No funny business, Ms Redfield."

Claire sighed depressingly, wondering what Chris was talking about with Mr Birkin. But after a few moments, Mr Birkin had come back.

"Alright, Ms Redfield," he said, "You're excused."

"I… I am?"

Mr Birkin nodded, "Your brother says you have some important family business to attend to and the last bus is leaving soon. So be glad that you're laid off the hook."

"Uh… thank you." And with this awkward interaction, Claire grabbed her bag and left with a hurry, meeting with Chris on the way out of school, "Where's your friend?"

"Leon? I told him to leave early," Chris said, "Ready to go? It's the last bus."

She had to ask, "What did you say we were having again?"

Chris smiled as they walked to the last school bus, "Family counselling."

"Oh my fucking God, Chris," she groaned as the siblings got into the bus and sat next to each other, "We don't have family counselling!"

Her brother looked at her grinned, "I know."

Claire was confused. He said they had family counselling, but we don't have family counselling yet he knows he we don't anyway. What in the… Oh. "You tricked him just to get me out of detention. Why?"

Chris smirked and held out his hand to start counting, "You were bored out of your fucking mind in there. I wanted to take you out of that shithole."

"And?" She was waiting for more.

"And what?," he asked.

"Oh, I figured you were gonna say more," Claire felt slightly embarrassed, "…Thank you."

"What for?"

"For saving me twice today."

Chris playfully raised his eyebrow, "Really? What did I do?"

Now she was annoyed. She crossed her arms and looked out the window, "Nevermind. Fuck you."

Chris laughed internally as he smiled at her, "And I love you too."

"For the love of God, stop playing this friendly card," Claire groaned, "Why are you acting like this? Not even a day ago you were angry at me. Didn't you call me the worst sister in the world? And here you are today, saving me in the cafeteria and just now in detention. So what changed? Don't you hate me?"

Now Chris wasn't laughing or smiling as he frowned. Claire was right on that. But nonetheless, he gave his side, "Last night I just thought, 'What was the fucking point?' Whatever I'd say, it wouldn't change a thing."

"Wouldn't change what?"

"Your behaviour," he explained, "You'd still be the same old twin sister who considered her brother an enemy rather than a sibling."

There was this strong wave of guilt that Claire felt. It was like a knife going through her heart as it ached for a moment.

"But you're right," Chris looked at the ground as Claire eyed him carefully, "I still hate you."

"Then why save me twice today?"

Chris then gave a weak smile, "Because, in my eyes, you're still family. Besides, I won't be here for long so…"

"Wait, what?" Claire raised her voice in surprise, "You're leaving!? Where?"

_Oh shit!_ Chris thought. _Think of something you fucking moron! FAST!_

"Yeah… on a _camping trip_," he blatantly lied, but Claire seemed to buy it.

She didn't sound convinced as she rolled her eyes, "A _camping trip_?"

"Mhm, a _camping trip_," Chris replied nervously, then he added, "With Leon."

"A camping trip with Leon?" Claire smirked, yet unbeknownst to Chris, she actually bought it, "So what are you guys, the sequel to Brokeback Mountain or something?"

"Haha, very funny," he said sarcastically as Claire surprisingly laughed, "What?"

She tried to hold back laughter, "I just never imagined you guys camping."

"I don't think we can go camping?"

"Since you guys are both fucking geeks, no."

"Well, I'm not even a geek," he countered, "I'm a nerd."

Claire snorted arrogantly, "Same thing."

"No they aren't," and at this point, Chris went in, "A 'geek' is an enthusiast of a particular topic or field. They are "collection" oriented, gathering facts and mementos related to their subject of interest. They are obsessed with the newest, coolest, trendiest things that their subject has to offer. A 'nerd', on the other hand, is a studious intellectual, although again of a particular topic or field. We are "achievement" oriented, and focus their efforts on acquiring knowledge and skill over trivia and memorabilia.

"Whatever," knowing she lost by a milestone, Claire crossed her arms and looked at the window again, "The fact that you know the definitions for both terms, that definitely makes you a fucking nerd."

Now he grinned, feeling some sweet victory, before patting her on the leg a bit rough, "And that I am, sister."

Claire didn't look back at him. But in the corner of her lips, it curled a bit.

…

The bus had stopped by their house and they got off quick. But it was almost night time as the distance from school to home was quite a few miles out, and a lot of teenagers attended Raccoon City High. Chris walked forward as Claire followed slowly behind, just staring at him as they both headed towards their house.

Chris yawned while stretching his arms out, "Man, I'm tired."

"Yup," Claire replied as her stomach growled angrily, "I'm hungry."

Even in his tired state, he could still make a joke, "Nice to meet you hungry. I'm tired."

Claire rolled her eyes as they reached the front door, "That's such an old joke."

"Yeah, but it still works," Chris opened the front door. In the front door, they saw their parents wearing fancy dinner clothing. Their mother wore a dark red gown that revealed a bit of skin mainly in the back and the abdomen area, while their father wore a well tailored tuxedo. Chris whistled at both, "Wow, you guys look great!"

Out of all people, Chris got a surprise response from dad, "Thanks, son. By the way, why are you two so late?"

Claire spoke out, "The bus was carrying a lot of students. And…"

"No, Claire," dad stopped her with a strict voice, "I want to hear it from Chris."

Chris sighed, "School's pretty far from here dad, I assumed you knew that?"

"Ah, right," he tapped his temple, "Silly of me."

"Oh my, you both look so tired," their mom said in the sweetest of voices before she heard Claire's stomach, "And very hungry."

Claire didn't say anything this time and just nodded rapidly.

"Don't worry, dear," mom reassured, "I prepared food for you. It's in the fridge so just heat it up, alright?"

"Right," Chris said, "So what's the occasion?"

"Your father's friend's son is getting married," mom explained, "But since you really don't know them, we gave you the liberty of just staying home."

Dad butted in and kissed his daughter on the cheek, "So enjoy your weekend."

"Thanks, dad."

Mom, on the other hand, did the same with Chris, "See you tomorrow, Chris dear."

"Yeah, mom. You guys have fun." _Goodbye_. Chris said in his mind. That was going to be the last time he saw his parents.

Once they had gone, Chris immediately got their dinner out of the refrigerator and heated it up. Claire sat at the dinner table and waited. It was a quiet dinner between them. Not speaking a word, but communication was through pointing at the water container for pouring each other's water glasses and offering food to each other. Very awkward, they both thought. Afterwards, the twins coincidentally volunteered to clean the dishes and clean up the table. There was a bit of red on their cheeks as they were quite close to one another. One day ago, there were pretty much at each other's throats. How time passes by and things change was beyond their own logic.

The twins decided to hit their beds as the clock read 9:15 PM. It was pretty early but they were exhausted after a whole week of school. And just as Chris was about to head into his room, Claire stopped him.

Now, readers, keep in mind that this small conversation was going to change her life.

"Um, Chris?"

"Hm?" He turned to look at her.

"Awhile ago, you said you still hate me?" She queried, "What else is it about me that you hate so much?"

Chris thought about it for a second before responding, "There's really nothing else."

"Then can I ask you this?"

"Sure."

"What is it about people hating other people, like yourself with me?"

"Well, that depends on how you describe hate," he said slowly as this was a question that, to him, was hard to convey into simple words. Claire listened in because she wanted to know his view, "Usually we hate people because of something they said to hurt us. Other cases it could be because the other person hates them. And sometimes…" He paused for a moment.

"Sometimes?" She leaned in closer.

Then he gave the perfect response, "Sometimes we hate people simply because we love them secretly, but they don't love us in return."

Chris went back to his room with a sombre 'good night', knowing that this may be the last time he'd see her, as Claire pondered on those words. _We hate others simply because we love them, but they don't love us in return._ She probably would never understand them fully. One day she would though, she made herself a promise that day.

As she slept that night, she could think of nothing. Nothing about yesterday when she and Ada had that dirty lesbian love session, nor the events of today. All she had in her mind was Chris.

In her sleep, Claire dreamt of something horribly wrong, but she didn't mind it.

…

They were in her room, it was darker than usual, and she was wearing black lingerie similar to what she wore the day before. And Chris was in there with her, wearing a full set of clothes.

Chris moved closer to his sister, grinning wickedly as he eyed her almost-naked body. He still couldn't get over the babydoll nightie she had on; it was so flimsy and revealing. Beneath that dim layer of gossamer fabric he could see the darker shades of Claire's black bra and panties and between them the curves of her slender waist. Oh, and let's not forget those long, sexy legs and shimmering hair!

Reaching out his hand, Chris clutched one of his sister's full c-cup breasts and squeezed it lightly in his palm. "Oh," Claire moaned in surprise. "Oh, Chris. That feels so good!" He clenched the perfectly round orb a lot harder, feeling the soft tissue warp between his fingers. "Ohhhhh!" Claire moaned out loud, quivering with the sensation of having her perky breast groped by her own brother's hand. "Chris! Don't stop! Please brother, I'm begging you! Don't fucking stop!"

Chris chuckled. For the moment he continued fondling his sister's breast before issuing a dirty comment: "Oh, Claire you're so fucking hot." She giggled, tipping her chin up till she was staring at the ceiling. Chris stepped closer so that his crotch pushed up hard against Claire's (he was sure she could feel his swollen erection against her panties) and while clutching her soft breast, Chris licked his tongue slowly up his sister's throat. Claire squealed and shuddered as the pink tongue moved up the rich flesh of her throat all the way to her chin, leaving a glistening track of drool in its wake. And she was loving it.

"Oooooo!", she moaned, pressing her eyes closed tight, feeling his swollen cock rubbing the outer layer of her wet clit, "C-Chris, I don't want you to stop! But… th-this is...s-so wrong!"

Once Chris finished licking his sister's throat he moved to kiss the bare skin of her shoulder, and, seeing Claire willingly sticking out her arm, he then began trailing soft kisses down the silken flesh till he got to her black lingerie glove. Though the glove encased Claire's hand to the elbow it left her fingers uncovered. So, gripping his sister's hand by the wrist, Chris inserted her slender forefinger into his mouth and sucked on it back and forth, his tongue soon emerging and swirling around the creamy digit. All the while Claire was standing there with her eyes closed tight and shaking like a leaf; her throat gasped at the caresses of her brother's tongue and her breathing had become loud and uneven.

Then she woke up.

…

It was morning and Claire's alarm clock sounded off, and she groaned as it continued.

Her hair was messy as she panted heavily, feeling her wet area in between her legs. _Holy shit._ She thought. _Did I just dream that?_

But all that aside, it was the weekend and she wanted to sleep a little extra. But once she heard the smell of bacon and toast, she couldn't help herself but get out of bed to head downstairs.

Mom and dad were in the kitchen in the most stereotypical of settings; mom was making breakfast as dad sat on the table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Mornin', dear," mom said as her daughter came up to her to kiss her in the cheek. Claire did the same with dad.

Then her dad spoke, "Claire, would you mind getting your brother's ass out of bed? There's an errand I want him to run for me before he can do anything else."

"Sure," she responded quickly. Claire didn't understand this feeling in her stomach of willingly going to get Chris. Usually, she would just complain and have mom do it. But since everyone was preoccupied with things, she decided against having someone else wake up her brother. She ran up the stairs and stood in front of Chris's door.

She knocked, there no response.

She knocked again, there no response.

"Chris?" She asked. And there was no response. Growing a bit impatient she opened the door to see it wasn't locked, "Chris? Mom made breakfast."

He was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he was in the bathroom? Claire checked and he wasn't there. Now her impatience was replaced with worry. Where the hell are you? She thought.

Then she noticed a small envelope on top of a red leather jacket. It read, 'To my sister Claire'. Out of curiosity, Claire picked up the letter and read it, and as she kept reading line for line, she felt her heart skip a beat.

…

_Dear Claire,_

_Sorry that I lied to you last night. I'm not leaving on some camping trip with Leon; I'm leaving for the army. He knows about this too. Why? It's because I can't stand living here knowing that whatever good that I do in this house or at school, it doesn't get the recognition I want from dad since all that recognition always goes to you. Plus, dad was in the army as well, and so was our grandpa._

_It sounds really selfish of me, I know. But the way dad treats you, it's something that I always wanted. Sorry, I forgot to mention this to you yesterday. Sometimes, I feel like he hates me for something I did. Remember you asked me why I hate you so much? Well, I could also somewhat ask you the same question. Have I ever done something to make you hate me? To consider myself an enemy in your eyes? Why do you both seem to spite me all the time? The only person who always comes to defend me is mom, and it annoys me. There are just so many questions that I want to ask you and dad. That won't matter anymore once I'm in the army. I'll be preoccupied with other things, I hope. _

_I'll be very honest with you, I just can't stand living here anymore._

_Since I'm leaving, and I'm your older brother by 5 minutes, I think it's fair I give you some brotherly advice. Is that okay with you? Basically, don't be an ass, please? I am not asking you to change the way you dress, or the makeup you put on, or the countless times you've giggled with your 'friends'. Go for it, have fun. _

_The only thing that I'd like for you to change is life. You were 'Made In Heaven', as the old Redfield motto goes; an Angel almost. You are one of the most beautiful girls I know. And trust me when I say this because if I weren't your brother, I definitely would've asked you out. It wouldn't matter how many times you'd reject me because I'd keep pushing it. So please, if you could change your behaviour, and be nicer to others, I guarantee you your reputation will go up. Also, I strongly suggest you make new friends. You can start with Leon if you'd like. He's a good guy and not as nerdy as you think. By the way, I think he has a thing for Ada Wong. :)_

_Anyways, I'm not sure when I'll come back home. Perhaps never, since dad would most likely never accept me back here. And if mom is worried about me, please let her know that I'm OK and I will write to you guys every month. Hopefully._

_I will always love you even if you don't feel the same way,_

_Chris._

_P.S. This jacket is for you. Mom made it for me but I never used it. I just found it too girly so I figured I could give this to you as an early birthday present. _

…

Claire dropped the letter and felt herself shaking and her breathing rapid.

Chris was gone. And she felt immense responsibility. She should

…

_**I do not wish to intentionally insult people who suffer from depression, and if I did, I sincerely apologise. Plus, did doesn't come from me so that quote goes to its respected speaker. **_

_**Oh, by the way, please ignore the clichés. This takes some major influence from Mean Girls and other materials. But hey, it's fanfiction after all. :)**_

_**See you guys soon and stay tuned if you want to see more.**_


	3. A New Claire Redfield?

"_**You're gonna jump through hoops,**_

_**Know how many lines you drew,**_

_**No matter when you lose,**_

_**Everything I've done for you."**_

_**Test Drive – Joji**_

…

_**Chapter 3: A New Claire Redfield?**_

A month had past on and it was already the start of another Monday. Claire still couldn't get over Chris leaving, it could be seen from her clearly tired eyes. She didn't take it well, obviously. Especially their parents. Mom had almost fainted when Claire gave her the letter on Saturday, and dad felt really guilty, feeling like a failure to Chris since he left on negative circumstances between them. Claire couldn't help but agree that he should feel that way, because she was also responsible for him leaving. From that day, their parents had non-stop arguing about Chris's leaving for the army.

Looking out the window of the school bus with complete sorrow, she wondered if Chris was actually happy with his decision and that he wasn't just overreacting. _Maybe he's happier_, Claire thought, _But… I'm certain that he will miss us to a certain extent, right?_ The worst part about this was that Claire had that wet dream on that Friday night. In probably all cases, siblings would feel disgusted with themselves to dream of such things. But Claire? Somehow she enjoyed it.

But the real question was why did she have that dream in the first place? Perhaps it was from the letter where Chris mentioned that, if they weren't siblings, he would definitely have asked her out? Claire considered that idea. Maybe. But why did he mentioned that? Did he also have a wet dream about her? And telling her would help him take it out of his system? Maybe. But if Chris was there with her he would have thought, _Oh, Claire. You don't even know!_

Tossing all the green-minded thoughts to the side, Claire was obviously missing her brother. Yes, readers, you heard that right! Claire missed him. She wanted to say a lot of things to him again. But none of the insults of before. No. She wanted to tell him she was sorry; sorry for the unnecessary hard times she gave him and school and at home, sorry for making him look like the bad guy in every situation. Basically sorry for everything. It didn't seem much and probably not even good enough, but Claire felt that Chris would love to hear those words.

When she entered school everyone looked at her funny, like she was some new kid on the block. Apparently, when her parents issued a statement to the principle that Chris had left school for the army, the news had broken out to the entire school. And she felt awkward wearing almost similar clothes since last month. _Why the fuck am I still wearing this?_

It didn't matter now though. Now Claire's main objective was just to get through the day and pray for it to go quicker. Her first subject of the day was math, everyone's least favourite topic. Even her's. At one point she nearly got an 'F' for her finals last year. If it weren't for Chris's help, there was in no way she would've gotten a B+ or above. Now she was dreading her own behaviour towards Chris all those years. She was beginning to hate herself. These thoughts made her stiff as she just stood by the doorway of her math class. Not moving a single muscle.

"Ms Redfield, are you alright?" Her math teacher, Glenn Arias, said in some concern.

Claire stumbled for a moment as she watched everyone gossiping. She could tell there were talking about Chris's sudden departure, "Um… yes, Mr Arias. I'm alright."

"Don't worry," Mr Arias heartened, "We all know what happened, so there's no need for secrets. Understood?"

"Okay." She replied weakly.

"Anyways, class is about to begin," he eyed the entire math class. There were barely any spare seats. In fact, there was only one, "Would you like to sit next to Mr Kennedy there?"

Claire nodded and walked to the second table on the right side of the class. She remembered what Chris said in his letter, _I strongly suggest you make new friends. You can start with Leon if you'd like. He's a good guy and not as nerdy as you think._

There he was. Chris's best friend.

Leon.

Like Chris, he was pretty handsome but had a horrible taste in fashion. _No wonder they're virgins_, Claire thought.

"Hi," she said shyly as she sat next to him.

Leon gave her a weak smile too, he was hurting a bit as well, "Hey, I'm sorry about Chris." And at that moment, Claire whimpered and placed her head on the table. Sometimes just the slight mention of his name could make her feel emotionally down. Leon realized what he said and immediately apologized, "Oh, sorry. Is his name like a trigger or something?"

"A little bit", She shook her head, as she opened her back and took out her math book, pencil case and calculator, "But don't worry, it's not your fault."

"Well… it partially _IS_ my fault." He commented sadly.

"Why?"

"I tried persuading him to stay," he look at the ground.

Claire leaned in, "What did you say?"

"That there were still people here who cared for him," Leon explained, "There was Mr Birkin, me and your mom. It wasn't enough, that's what he thought."

The gorgeous redhead gave a sympathetic smile and placed her hand on his back, "At least you tried, there's no harm in that. Thank you."

"Hmm," Leon returned the smile, "Yeah."

…

Because of their age group, Leon and Chris always had the same lessons as Claire. Now it was history class and it was the subject that Claire despised the most. But it was Chris's favourite. And if anything, now was a time she desperately needed him the most. The main topic was around the history of Raccoon City and the birth of the Umbrella Corporation, arguably one of the biggest pharmaceutical companies in the world on par with Pfizer and Roche. Overall, it was boring for Claire to the point she wanted to close her eyes and sleep since all they did in the classroom was watch documentaries that lasted almost one hour and a half. Before it could get any worse, the bell rang and it was time to eat.

During lunch, Claire looked for a place to sit down. The entire cafeteria was practically full with no place to sit. She eyed where her former friends were sitting, but she relented from going back there. But there was one spot that was still available. One seat. A seat right across Leon.

"Hey, Claire!" Leon waved at her, "Need a place to sit?"

She nodded.

"Come on over!"

And she did. "You don't mind me sitting here?" She asked him innocently as she sat down.

"I don't mind," he kindly gestured to the stool next to his, "Since Chris is gone I might as well give it away."

Claire frowned again. Probably even worse than before especially because the word 'gone' was included. Leon realized what he said and immediately apologized, "Oh, right. Sorry."

"No, it… it's fine," she reassured before hearing her stomach growl, "Anyways, I'm fucking starving."

"And bored from what I saw in history," Leon smirked.

Claire snorted, "Yeah whatever."

As they both ate, it was rather quiet but there was some small talk mainly about family and getting to know each other. What Claire learned from these small talks was that Leon was aspiring to becoming a police officer at the Raccoon City Police Department. It was almost similar to Rebecca when she said she dreamt of becoming part of the Special Tactics and Rescue Service, or S.T.A.R.S. for short. _Hmph,_ she thought bitterly about Rebecca, _As if that short little bitch could even pass_. Claire had high hopes for her future, hopefully getting into college. She didn't really have a preference as to where she would be studying, but she just wished it was someplace away from Raccoon City. After a while, the main point of discussion, Chris, commenced.

"So how did you and Chris become friends?" Claire asked.

Leon looked for a moment and chuckled, "Bit of a long story actually."

"I got all the time in the world."

"We've actually known each other since 10th Grade," he told the story, "On the basis that we had one thing in common."

"And that was?"

"Watching and talking about hot girls and stuff." He said, sounding and feeling very proud of himself. He felt like he could trust being around Claire for some reason.

Claire snorted as she rolled her eyes. _Just guy things,_ she thought_. _But she was enjoying herself around Leon. She remembered Chris's words in the letter again, _He's a good guy and not as nerdy as you think. _

Then the sentence after that rang in her head. _By the way, I think he has a thing for Ada Wong._

"Speaking of Chris and hot girls," she paused as she witnessed Leon drinking water, "Apparently you… have a thing for Ada?"

He immediately spat out his water, catching the attention of students sitting next to him. Claire attempted to stifle some laughter, "Sorry."

"Did he say that to you!?" He cried. Claire nodded innocently which made Leon groaned, "When the hell was this!?"

"He… mentioned it… In his letter…?"

Leon groaned in disappointment, covering his eyes, "Oh, man! He fucking promised!"

"…Promised what?"

"That he would never reveal who I'm interested in," he explained before muttering, "Sonofabitch."

_Never reveal who you're interested in?_ Claire thought, _Hmm… I wonder if… _"Did um… Chris ever say who he was interested in?"

Leon thought about it for a moment, "I don't think so. I would remember if he had told me, but he never said anything."

"Oh," Claire sounded disappointed. Very strange feeling for some odd reason. _Why am I feeling this way? _Weirdly enough, she was hoping her name would be mentioned. Quite odd, indeed.

"Ah, what the hell, it's true anyways," Leon admitted. He did have a thing for Ada. Any straight guy on their right mind would definitely get a piece of a fine Asian ass, Ada's in particular, "I mean… who doesn't?"

Claire smiled as she shared the same feelings, "Oh yeah."

"Right?" He continued, "Heck, last Friday she said that you two…"

"Yup," she said unconvincingly, but it was true since Leon knows, "We had crazy hot lesbian sex."

Leon swore that he nearly started drooling, "A large part of me wished I could've seen that."

Claire chuckled, "I can tell."

"Yeah… I probably would've enjoyed it."

"I'm pretty sure you would've."

Then Leon's face dropped, "Either way, I got no chance with her anyways."

"Oh come on," Claire lightened up, "You do."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrow at her before gesturing his appearance, "Look at me."

She did. "Okay…?"

"Now let me ask you this. What do you see?"

It took Claire more than 3 seconds to analyse the blonde, but she got it, "Want to know what I see? I see a good looking guy who is well-built for his age and has a definite chance with the ladies. The only problem is his choice in fashion that makes him somewhat… 'unattractive'."

"Is that it?" He sounded very unsure, "The way I dress?"

She didn't have to say anything to Leon but give him an assured nod. Fashion choice. The only commodity that Leon desperately needed fixing in Claire's personal beliefs. Leon felt disheartened, he never really felt that he'd ever dress badly but now he understood why he was still a virgin and never got the attention of girls. This is where Claire knew she had to same something, "Don't worry, we can get that fixed."

"Oh really?" Leon quietly laughed sarcastically, "What are you gonna to do? Huh? Buy me a new fuckin' wardrobe?"

"…Well yeah," Claire shrugged her shoulders.

He was taken aback by that, "Wait… seriously? You'd do that for me?"

"Mhm." She was very sincere.

"Why?"

"First of all… I… I need new friends. And help with school."

"Of course," Leon rolled his eyes. It sounded so cliché but he could guess that life was filled with those kinds of moments anyway, "Alright, you help me and I'll help you."

Claire felt so much relief, "So… are we officially friends?"

Leon pursed his lips playfully before smiling brightly, "I guess you could say that." And they shook hands. This was all going so fast for Claire, literally a month ago she was making gay jokes at Leon and Chris, and now the former was her new friend. Claire wasn't as religious as her parents, so wasn't Chris. But she believed that God, some sort of supreme being or whatever existed in some shape or form and thought.

_God works in mysterious ways. _

…

_**Two hours later…**_

The bell had rung as the clock read 3:00 PM. School was now over and Claire could not be happier. Despite the easy company around Leon, the whole day she constantly avoided Ada and the bunch she once considered her friends. And home was her place of zen and peace. She was glad she was back.

Opening the front door, she was greeted by her mother who was already cooking . Claire noticed that mom didn't look happy as usual as expected since her favorite and only son was no longer with them but tried, "Hello, Claire dear."

"Hey mom," Claire breathed and stretched her arms, clearly exhausted.

"So how was school today?"

"Ugh, it was awful," moaning as she was, Claire sat on the dining table and started rubbing her face frustratingly, "It's not the same without Chris."

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a plate of fish and chips was put on . Feeling sassy, mom gave a very cold and bitter comment regarding Chris, "Well, you know, if you and your father were nicer to him, I'm certain we wouldn't be having this conversation."

There was really no point in arguing that, but it made Claire more upset as she ate somberly. But Claire didn't think it was fair that her own mother turned against her because of her mistakes. She was learning from them and was already attempting to fix them by first becoming friends with someone she consistently called her brother's 'faggot lover'.

Her father came home later that night and Claire, all the way in her room doing homework, could hear him and mom fighting in their bedroom which was a couple of doors away from hers and her brother's. It was becoming almost like a daily routine as it was always regarding Chris, and dad's behaviour towards him. These moments were starting to cause Claire severe trauma as she had really never heard her parents fight like this before, and most of their fights before away from her as she remembered that Chris would always have her stay out of them. And all the time in the world, she really NEEDED him now. _Too late for thinking that way now though_, she thought. As the fighting got louder and definitely more angrier, Claire had enough and went into the bathroom, bringing a small portable speaker with her. Turning up the volume and listening to James Brown's 'People Get Up and Drive Your Funky Soul', she stripped naked and went into her shower, hoping the mix of some funk music and water pouring down on her bare pale body would drown out her parents constant bickering.

Getting out of the shower and drying herself up, the fighting had finally stopped. She sighed in relief turning off her speakers, glad that it had worked. Putting on her pajamas, a simple pair of shorts and a large shirt with a stylized version of the United Kingdom flag on the front to embrace where her family's origins were from. She finished her homework, packed her bags for the next day and opened her closet to prepare her clothes for the next day. Looking at the sheer number of clothes, she eyed her black lingerie and immediately felt nauseous. She took it out of her closet and put it into a large chest, she once used for toys when she was young, and threw it in their. _Where you really fucking belong!_

Claire looked back at her closet and realised she didn't like anything in there anymore. It really just consisted of cocktail dresses, short shorts, sleeveless shirts and stiletto heels. All that bullshit that made her look like some hot secretary for a top flight CEO or something. The only three things that appealed to her was a black tank top, a nice pair of blue jeans and nice looking black boots. She laid the tank top and jeans on her bed and the boots right below. She was nodding in approval. _Looks nice… but I feel like it's missing something. _

She figured she'd just go to bed then and think about it tomorrow before she went to school. Placing her clothes away, Claire opened the sheets and was about to sleep. But then Claire knew what she wanted to do now.

Claire went into Chris's room. Opening the front door slowly, it was dark so she turned on the lights. She couldn't quite remember the first time she had ever been in his room. But it was bigger than hers by a few square meters. Home was very quiet now that he was gone. But in his room, Claire found comfort in it mainly due to the fact that she could still smell his scent. She breathed it in for almost longer than 5 seconds like it was some kind of a drug to her. The more she smelled it, the more she was weirdly, and oddly enough, erotically craving for it. It turned her on and she still couldn't understand why. Was she feeling some sort of attraction towards her brother? Maybe…

Opening Chris's closet, something caught her attention. It was something she chose to ignore because it reminded her of Chris. The red 'Made in Heaven' jacket mom made for him. The jacket was really pretty the more she stared her eyes into it. There was a mirror on one the closet doors and out of curiosity, Claire put on the jacket and felt a flush of both shock and excitement. The jacket had fit her perfectly. Then she remembered what Chris said in the letter. _Mom made it for me but I never used it. I just found it too girly so I figured I could give this to you as an early birthday present._

Claire grinned as she went back to her room with the jacket. She placed it next to her set of new clothes, and her grin was wider. Tomorrow was going to be great day.

…

Her alarm clock beeped and she turned it off. She didn't feel groggy as she felt happier than before. Quickly showering, brushing her teeth, and putting on her new set of clothes, Claire had no idea of the response her parents would give her as she walked down the stairs with her brand new appearance. For a change, she saw dad making breakfast while mom helped him on minor details about cooking. They seemed to be making up but would that last?

As she sat down on the dining table, her mom had noticed her first. Then dad, but he was the first to say something as mom was in shock of her daughter's new outfit.

"Claire," he said quietly, "That's a new look."

"Yeah," she said, "You like it?"

Mom then spoke up, "You look definitely better… and less promiscuous."

"Thanks, mom."

"And you're wearing the jacket!" She was strongly enthusiastic now, "And it suits you!"

Claire slowly nodded, "Yeah… Chris said he found it too girly and said in the letter that I could have it as an early birthday present."

She said this as she had remembered her parents only read the letter up until the point when Chris was talking about how she and dad treated him.

"Well, you should definitely keep it," dad commented as he handed her a plate of bacon and eggs, "Here you go."

The light redhead gave him a quick 'thank you' and ate hurriedly as the school bus was close to arriving by her house.

When she got on, all chatter on the bus instantaneously went mute. Every boy and girl, even the damn bus driver, was staring at Claire who was smiling brightly which lit up the bus. There was a positive vibe coming from her and it was strange as almost everybody at school hated Claire and her group of 'cunts'. Now that she had left that group, Claire could sense that people were starting to be more open with her. During the bus ride, she had been given comfort from students regarding Chris. And she started chatting with a lot of other students asking her about and Claire's openness on the subject made her easily more approachable. Looking back at that letter, it was more than just a letter, she thought. It was more like a prophecy.

…_if you could change your behaviour, and be nicer to others, I guarantee you your reputation will go up._

…

Claire walked into school once the bus finally arrived and she got off. Similarly in the school bus, all gossip from the high school students stopped as they all gazed at her. The jaws of the boys dropped as the girls whispered in each other's ears. The same thing happened when she entered her biology class, the first subject of every Tuesday. And the entire room went silent. She was undoubtedly different.

She had her hair in a ponytail with a few strands in front of her face rather than having all of it elegantly flow at the back. She wore the black boots, the blue jeans, the black tank top covered in the red jacket. She was liking her new look and she had every reason to like it. Was this a new Claire Redfield? Everyone thought so. She definitely thought so too, and she was loving every minute of it.

"Hey, Leon."

"Hey Cla… woah," Leon looked up and was caught by surprise. He eyed her appearance and stuttered, "You, uh… look…"

"Different," she smiled, "I know. Everyone's been saying that."

Leon smirked, "Actually I was gonna say better, but different seems pretty accurate."

Claire had noticed her former friends staring at her, and most probably, she thought, were giving her glares of resentment. But you know what? She didn't care. Why would she anyway?

"Alright class, good morning," Mr Birkin again and he was holding a clipboard, "Mrs Birkin asked me to take over for the rest of the month as she has willingly decided to take care of our daughter who was the pox."

Holding up the clipboard, Mr Birkin did the school register the old fashion way and started calling names marking people who were present and those who were absent. He had already crossed out Chris's name. A few names down before reaching…

"Claire?"

"Here," she raised her hand.

He flicked his eyes for a split second and made a face of approval without giving her eye contact, "Brand new look. I like that."

She couldn't help but blush as Leon smirked, "Thank you, sir."

After a few more names, he was done and he read out what his wife had asked him to say to the class, "O…kay. Right class, Mrs Birkin wants everyone to get into pairs as she wants you all to make a presentation about comparing the three environmental value systems and then evaluate which is the best method and why. I don't care who you get into pairs with, just work and if you're stuck… don't bother asking me."

"So you wanna be in pairs?" Leon asked Claire.

Out of curiosity, she looked behind her at Ada and the other two sluts, who gave Claire judgemental glares, before looking back and smiling at Leon, "Did you even have to even ask?"

They both laughed.

…

The next day. There was no school on Wednesday as it was a public holiday in which the entire population of Raccoon City celebrated its 50th year anniversary. It also meant that all shops were on a 50% discount. So that day, Claire took Leon to the Spencer Mansion Mall up in the Arklay Mountains. Similar to the Raccoon City Police Station being a former art museum, the Spencer Mansion Mall used to be a massive manor built by George Trevor for the Spencer family who helped founded the city in the early 50s to late 60s.

Having been abandoned in the early 90s, the mayor of the city decided to renovate and modernize the mansion, turning it into a shopping mall that oversaw the land and the city below, giving it a great view to look at.

"Okay," Claire said as she and Leon walked into the mall, "As you know from what happened last month, Ada is into lesbian stuff."

"Uh huh?"

"But she has always expressed being with a guy," she continued, "She's actually into those who are innocent and quirky."

His face lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah. You fit that category," she eyed him quick, "Like I said, it's just the way you dress."

Leon was literally a very innocent person, and quite conservative in terms of the way he dressed. He was a guy after all, so how would he now? Today, he had just worn sneakers, jeans and a red t-shirt, "How many changes do I have to make?"

"Ummm…" for almost the fifth time since Monday, Claire did a full 180 degrees analysis of Leon's appearance, "Hmmm… quite a few actually."

"Oh?"

"Mhm, come on," she grabbed his hand and started window shopping to see what would suit him.

_(A/N: Now then, dear readers, to save you the torture of a cliché shopping montage that we have all seen a million times by now in movies, novels and television, I will skip that for your sake.)_

After a few hours in the mall, buying a new wardrobe for Leon and having lunch at the Mall's food court, they finally left and in Claire's own perspective, it was a successful day. Especially because everything was half the price. They took a taxi back to her house, where her parents were sitting on the couch watching the NFL on the TV, it was a local rivalry between the Raccoon City Sharks and the Kansas City Chiefs; it was already into the third quarter and the Sharks were up 33-20 against the Chiefs.

"I'm home!" Claire announced as she and Leon entered the house, carrying numerous shopping bags ranging from Ralph Lauren to Hugo Boss.

"Hey, sweetie!" Dad replied turning around, instantly paying more attention towards the young man behind his daughter, "Why, who's this?"

Claire smiled, "Dad, this is Leon. Chris's friend."

Now he understood, "So you're Leon, huh?"

"Yes, sir," Leon said respectfully, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to you too," he returned the courtesy, a little bit tipsy.

"Are you guys hungry?" Mom asked.

"No, we're good," Claire shook her head just as she noticed that there was a couple of popcorn and empty bottles of beer on the coffee table. _That's why… _

Dad grinned as mom then continued watching, "Leon, wanna beer?"

"Still not allowed to drink, sir," Leon declined in the most respectful of ways, smiling while doing so.

Giving massive nods of approval, Claire's father joked before he returned to watching the football, "I like your boyfriend, Claire."

The late teenagers blushed red like tomatoes and made uncomfortable faces. Dad laughed hard as mom did as well. Claire felt so embarrassed as Leon stood there silently. Mom chuckled, "He's joking, honey, relax."

Claire rolled her eyes and gestured for Leon to follow her up to her Chris's room.

…

Leon was in Chris's bathroom while Claire lined up different sets of clothes for him to try out. He called out, "Remind me why we're in Chris's room?"

"I don't want a boy seeing all the merchandise in my room," she pointed out.

"What's in your room, anyway?" Leon asked, "Lingerie?"

Claire blushed, "Maybe…?"

Leon laughed as he opened the door, "Whatever… so. What do you think?"

In all that was fair, Leon looked great.

"Oh, God," Claire cood, "Ada's gonna like this."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, great. So how do I approach her?"

"Don't worry about that," Claire reassured, "Ada's not that difficult to approach. And with those new set of clothes, you will be fine."

Leon smiled, "Okay, I trust you on that."

"Good. Now," Claire put everything to the side, "Kissing."

Leon blinked a few times while stuttering, "I beg yo… uh… excuse me?"

"You need to know how to kiss," she explained, "Ada's very specific with this."

"And you never thought of bringing this up before?"

Redhead snorted, "Oh, just close your eyes!"

He did so, and Claire quickly pressed her lips unto his. The kiss was slowly, quite tender, but no heart-warming feelings from both of them. _Thank God,_ both of them thought. Suddenly, Claire stuck her tongue inside Leon's and started twirling it all over his, which caught him by surprise. Then they let go of each other.

"Holy fuck," Leon looked at her completely starstruck, "That was…"

"Mhm," Claire nodded and gestured to her mouth and his, "Did you notice my tongue moving around yours?"

"Yeah?"

"Ada likes that," she hinted, "So when the time comes, you know what to do." She winked afterwards.

Leon slowly nodded, "Tongue moving around other tongue. Got it."

…

As night came and Leon went home with his brand new wardrobe, essentially, Claire had just finished her homework while watching TV. It wasn't the best method of doing things more efficiently, but it worked for her. Just as she started packing her bags for school the next day, Family Guy started playing on the TV. And Claire, with her body constantly begging her mind, telling it to make her go to sleep, she shook her head saying, "Eh, what the hell? A few episodes wouldn't hurt." It had been a while since she watched Family Guy so she could still remember most characters.

The first was the 'Halloween on Spooner Street' episode. _Just a re-run_, Claire thought, _Besides I haven't seen it yet._ If anybody had watched Family Guy religiously, they would tell her straight right then and there, that she was about to see something out of the ordinary in this episode.

After a few minutes of watching Stewie experiencing his first halloween and getting his candy stolen, to Peter, Joe annually pranking Quagmire who flies an old WWII airplane and nearly kills them all as payback, one really caught her attention was Meg trying to get laid on Halloween.

Meg had dressed up as some sort of 'slutty cat' as Claire put it and was playing spin the bottle with her friends. _Something I used to do before._ Now it was Meg's turn to spin and the tip ended on someone wearing an Optimus Prime costume, who was certainly a guy. Meg looked so excited that she finally going to hook up, with a guy no less.

"_Come on you guys, it's been well over same minutes," _After a while, the hostess of the party, some blonde chick, was impatient and started knocking on the door where Meg and her hookup were in. They were taking too long. She knocked on the door, harder this time, "_Let's go! Other people want to use the closet."_

_Jeez girl, relax._ Claire said, _What's the fucking problem?_

Finally having enough, the blonde opened the door herself. "_You guys?" _Then the other characters in the background gasped as the blonde spoke with her eyes wide at what she was seeing, which Claire was intrigued to see, "_Oh… my… God."_

And with that, Claire's eyes widened as well. She was witnessing Meg and her brother, who just happened to be named Chris as well, making out. And surprisingly she found herself not turning off the television just yet.

"_Chris?"_

"_Meg?"_

There sudden realisations turned into screams.

"_OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"_

"_TRYING TO GRAB SOME BOOBS!"_

"_FROM YOUR SISTER!?"_

"_I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU!"_

"_WHA… WHO DID YOU THINK IT WAS!?"_

"_SOME BITCH! WHO CARES!?"_

"_OH… OH MY GOD! OH, WE DID SO MUCH!" _

"_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"_

"_WE'RE DISGUSTING! WE'RE A DISGRACE TO OUR FAMILY!"_

From out of nowhere, Bill Clinton, almost naked, jumped in and exclaimed, "_Oh! Maybe I can get in on this!"_

Then she turned off the TV and looked away in the blink of an eye. _Did that just happen?_ Feeling disgusted herself, Claire went to her bathroom to wash herself up. Now those scenes were implanted in her brain and she was starting to picture herself and her own brother making out…

_STOP IT!_ She internally shouted to herself, _WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, CLAIRE!?_

However, not wanting to feel unsatisfied by not finishing the episode, she turned the TV back on and continued watching. She wanted to see what happened. She was in the bathroom for a while so the episode was nearing its end. Meg and Chris had returned home, disappointed in themselves, to see Stewie wearing a duck costume and Brian drenched in pink. Chris asked as soon as he saw the talking dog, "_Brian, why are you pink?"_

Brian had sniffed a couple times before responding, feeling that something was off, "_Why do guys smell like sweat and shame?"_

"_Uh, well… you see um… we uh…",_ after a few stuttering, he conjured up his embarrassment and felt a lot of confidence swift through, "_You know what? I don't care. I hooked up with a chick tonight and I was pretty damn proud about it."_

Claire watched as Meg smiled and added, "_You're right, Chris. I hooked up with a guy tonight; a high school guy. And I think he'll call tomorrow."_

"_You may be disappointed."_

Finally, she turned it off. _No, never again._ She thought. _No, no, no. Hell no. Fuck that shit._

Closing all the lights, except her bedside lamp, she hopped in bed, telling herself to never remember what she saw on the television. After a few minutes, her eyes closed. But there was just one problem.

Claire couldn't sleep. And she was dreading every second of it as the image Meg and Chris making out was stuck in her mind. _Oh for fuck's sake Claire!_ She cursed, _why can't you just let me close my fucking eyes and forget about that!?_

Desperately, she had thought of multiple things to get her mind off of it. She had made a list in her brain, crossing out every single option she heavily disliked which ranged from reading a novel to counting sheep. Ten minutes had passed on quick and she groaned in frustration, _Just fucking think of something!_

Then a light bulb flashed within her mind. Looking at her makeup desk right beside her bed, Claire got her school bag and took out a book filled with blank pieces of paper, she slowly and cleanly ripped out a piece and got out her pen. She started to write words.

She was going to write a letter to Chris… and after a few minutes of proofreading and checking for grammatical errors, it read a little something like this;

…

_Dear Chris, _

_How is my brother doing over there? Is all that training tough on you? I hope it isn't though and you're doing just fine._

_I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for saving my ass twice that day and for sticking up to me, even if I didn't deserve it from you to begin with. And thank you for the advice you gave me in your first letter when you left. I believe it's more than just some letter, but more like a prophecy that you have put upon me. LOL_

_I have become a more friendly person that I never knew was in me. People are more open to me and warming. My reputation has definitely increased for the better. Also, you were right about Leon. He's a pretty cool guy and I'm sorry for thinking differently before. _

_By the way, when you mentioned he had a thing for Ada, I figured you were trying to get me to help him be with her. If so, message received! He and I do everything together; school projects, going out to watch movies, all that stuff. Now I understand why you guys are friends. Plus, I also bought him a new wardrobe _

_But honestly, none of us really moved on yet. It's been a month already and we still miss you. All of us. Dad too. Like me, we want to say sorry for the way we treated you in the past. Both of us got a grilling from mom, so I guess that's our punishment._

_And that red jacket? I love it so much! Mom's glad to see that someone's using it now since you never did. I could never have asked for a better early birthday present. I just wish I could give you a present as well._

_We all hope to see you again sometime in the future._

_A massive THANK YOU from your sister, _

_Claire_

…

_**Sorry about that Claire x Leon fans. That was just a small nod to you guys but a relationship between them is not going to happen in this story. I'm going to stick to the actual pairings, regardless of how disturbing the main one is. Apologies all around. Now. I will be very honest with you guys, I do not like the way I made this chapter. It felt a bit rushed. Maybe at some point I will just change it, but for now… it is what it is.**_

_**Also for those wondering, this story takes place this year (2019) and I'm basing most of the characters from certain installments from the RE series.**_

_**Chris: RE: Vendetta (just picture him to be a bit more younger)**_

_**Claire: RE2 **_

_**Leon: RE2 **_

_**Ada: RE2**_

_**Rebecca: RE: Vendetta (she looks pretty young in this movie so yeah)**_

_**Sorry for not mentioning these before. **_

_**Lastly, Chris will show up in the chapters to come, so please don't worry if you think that I had forgotten all about him. :)**_


	4. Tragedy Strikes

_**Sorry, this took so long.**_

…

_**Chapter 4: Tragedy Strikes**_

…

**March 2019**

_Dear Claire,_

_I am happy to know that you're already making progress with your life. And what did I tell you about Leon? He's great to be around and I'm quite relieved that you took my word for it. Regarding his thing for Ada, that's exactly what I was aiming for. Happy you received the right message!_

_The army is great. It's obviously more difficult than I thought it was going to be, but I can handle it. I just got promoted to PFC (Private First Class), so that's something. I also met a new friend, name's Piers Nivans. He's a pretty good guy, but don't mention this to Leon no matter what. Please. You wouldn't want to ruin my friendship with him, now would you?_

_I'm glad you like that jacket because I actually would've thrown it away. And don't worry about giving me a birthday present. I don't need one._

_Take care of yourself and tell mom and dad I love you all and I hope to see you all again._

_You're most welcome for everything,_

_Chris_

…

**April 2019**

_Dear Chris,_

_Don't say things like that. In the future, you're going to regret saying that. I'm starting to realise that there are things you don't need, and things that you do. A birthday present is one of the things you need. Believe me._

_And wow! Congrats on the promotion! Mom and dad say that they're proud of your achievement, Leon too. Hopefully, when we see you again, you'll be a higher rank by then, I assume? _

_Now speaking of Leon, he's making good progress too. He's already grabbing a lot of girls attention at school. I can't stop laughing at how he would handle that much estrogen around him. Do you think I should help him? I have been watching Ada from a distance who gives him a lot of eye contact. I am not sure if I have to intervene or just let things slide into place. What do you think I should do?_

_School's nearing its end and now it's just final exam preparations. I'm quite confident now compared to last year. Afterwards, I'll be sending my college applications. Hopefully, I can get into someplace just far away from Raccoon City. I really wish you were here with me so we could both go to college together. _

_But wish me luck nonetheless!_

_Claire_

_P.S. I would never attempt to ruin your friendship with Leon. I can promise you that._

…

**May 2019**

_Dear Claire,_

_Good luck on your final exams. I also hope Leon's been helping you with your studying since I'm not around to do everything for you? Just kidding, but still. He better be helping you. And please don't worry about me not being able to get into college. Focus on yourself. _

_Don't help Leon with the ladies either. I wouldn't, anyway. The idiot wanted this since the beginning, so let him be. Besides, I think it's nice that he's getting some attention from the girls, especially from Ada. Hope something works out for him?_

_Sincerely,_

_Chris_

…

_Dear Chris,_

_Alright. We'll see if Ada comes through and starts dating him. I will let you know next month when we write to each other again. And thanks again. I'll be doing my best for the finals. _

_But putting that aside, for now, I want to know more from your side. How are you holding up? Mom and dad have been watching the news and they have been hearing about all the crazy things going on in the Middle East. All those beheadings and all that? I'm certain you're getting this information as well? _

_Sincerely,_

_Claire_

…

_Dear Claire,_

_I'm well aware. Don't worry, I'll be okay._

_Sincerely,_

_Chris_

…

**Late June 2019**

It was a Friday and Claire went home feeling elated as ever, as she had just finished her last exam papers with full confidence knowing that she did her best. The best part of it all was that mom and dad were out of town on their honeymoon in Barcelona. Luckily, they believed that their daughter was old enough to handle herself in a medium sized house. Wanting to relax, she unzipped her red jacket and dropped it on the floor, _I'll pick it up later._

Claire then went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a can of Dr Pepper and opening its cap to drink. She sighed in refreshment. Suddenly, the telephone started ringing, startling her. Placing the soda can down on the dining table, she slowly walked up to the wall picked up the wireless telephone, curious as to who was calling, "Hello?"

"_Why hello there,"_ that voice was so recognizable. Claire's eyes widened as she felt immense joy running through her veins hearing her brother's voice after so many months of him being gone, "_Is this Claire Redfield speaking?"_

"Chris!?"

"_Hey," _he said chuckling. If anything, Claire could picture him smiling, "_Yeah, Claire. It's me."_

"Oh my God, Chris!" She jumped around like a little girl at Christmas about to open her presents. Their parents chuckled in the background, "So how's Private Redfield doing?"

"_How dare you," _Chris playfully gasped as he boasted, "_It's Sergeant Redfield now, thank you very much."_

"Already!?" Claire was surprised before smirking, wishing Chris could see it, "Did you cheat your way to get there?"

"_Haha, very funny," _he said, "_So is mom and dad home?"_

"Unfortunately, no. There's on their honeymoon."

"_Oh, nice. Where'd they head off to?"_

"Barcelona."

"_Wow," _he whistled, "_Fancy. How long?"_

"About two weeks."

"_So you got the fucking house to yourself for two weeks?"_ He sounded so jealous, but it was playful nonetheless, "_Wish I was there."_

"I know right?" She gave out a sigh of relief, "

Chris paused for a moment before sighing, "_Yeah… about that."_

"What's up?"

"_I… uh," _he sounded very dejected now. _Strange switch in emotion,_ Claire thought, "_I'm being shipped to Syria."_

The revelation hit Claire as her smile immediately dropped before she gave a weak, "Oh… really?"

"_Yeah…"_

She somberly walked to the living room and sat down on the sofa clenching, "How are you feeling?"

"_To be honest with you, I don't know what to feel."_

"Are you… are you scared?"

"…_A little bit, yeah."_

"Hmph… figures," Claire chuckled sadly, "So when are you…?"

"_Next week,"_ Chris replied abruptly.

She didn't have to respond to that, but she clenched herself with her free arm, she very tense about this.

"_Uh, Claire," _he interrupted, "_Sorry, I don't have much time, I gotta go."_

"Oh, uh… ok."

"_I wish we had more time, I'll try and call as much as I can. Love you." _And then hung up so suddenly.

Claire didn't even get to say goodbye, let alone even say 'I love you too'. She placed the wireless telephone back in its socket before picking up her red jacket on the floor, Claire folded it in silence and placed on the sofa and immediately went to her room. She felt very bittersweet about it afterwards. She was elated that her brother was already a Sergeant and he was finally going to be deployed. And yet, at the same time, she was dejected because he was going to Syria. SYRIA! She never really watched the news because she believed the majority of the times these mainstream media always showed fake news about everything, usually politics. But wasn't Syria one of the most dangerous places in the world right now? Wasn't that country crawling with terrorists? She was scared for her brother's safety.

Then a strong sense of ecstasy hit her. Her breathing became slower and almost erotic sounding. She didn't know why she was feeling this way, but if she had to guess, it was probably because of her feelings for her brother. Her OWN twin brother. Usually, if she felt uncomfortable, she would go to her room and calm herself with some music or TV. Not this time, even to her surprise. Claire went into Chris's room, wanting to remember what he smelled like. His scent was truly a drug to her. Just a sniff of it was more intoxicating than any alcohol she has tasted in privacy, despite being underage. Claire opened her brother's closet and took one of his shirts out of its hanger. She brought the shirt close to her nostrils and she sniffed hard, breathing heavily afterwards. She was loving and one thing was for certain, she was getting horny. Really, really horny. Her new daily routine since last week had started again. Claire lied down on Chris's bed which was crawling with his masculine odour. She unzipped her jeans and pulled them off slowly, revealing her black lace panties. Feeling another strong rush of excitement, she started to rub herself, slowly guiding her fingers up and down her clit, gasping at the slight touch as she quietly breathed, "Chris…"

The rubbing became more intense, yet intimate, and she was loving it just from the moment she inserted her index and middle finger inside her virgin clit. Her volume of moaning got louder as she arched herself all around her twin brother's bed. Claire had kept her eyes closed the whole time, wanting to imagine Chris with her in that room. She could picture him half naked with his upper body shown. Her ideal image of him had a rock hard chest.

"Oh fuck, Chris! Mmm… yes!" She whimpered, as she imagined his throbbing member going in and out of her gushing pussy.

"_You like that, Claire?"_ Imaginary Chris asked in such a husky voice, "_You like it when your brother's cock is in you?"_

Claire had one arm holding the bed's wooden frame, holding it tight, gasping and making raspy moans, "Mmmmm, I fucking love your cock inside me… It's so fucking big! Don't you dare fucking stop!" Obviously, Claire had no idea if Chris's penis was big or not in terms of it being erect, she just assumed it, but the thought of it was exhilarating enough for her. "Holy shit," she continued before biting her bottom lip and whispered, "Such a big fucking cock… Uh… Ooh… Chris, I'm gonna fucking cum!"

"_Cumming already Claire?_ Fake Chris taunted, chuckling, "_You're so pathetic."_

Claire did not say a word to her illusioned brother and instead growled at 'his' insult. This was not just some ordinary fantasy. It was a fantasy that Chris probably had, Claire believed, as some sort of revenge scenario he had thought of before.

But nonetheless she was so close to ejaculating, her loud moans became muffled whimpers as she shut her eyes closed. "Ah! Ah! Chris, I'm cumming! Ooooo… fuck!"

And Claire did just that. The erotic feeling of her sticky wet juices squirting out of her still virgin clit was relieving. After she was done, she panted hard, taking long breaths. Then the thought of Chris being with her in his room had gone and she started to silently cry, covering her face in shame despite having her vaginal lubricants still on her hands. _Oh, God why? _She thought to herself. _I'm so fucking disgusting. How could I think of such a thing?_

…

**Syria **

It was now July of 2019, and Chris Redfield had now held the rank of Sergeant, as part of the Combined Joint Task Force, or CJTF for short. His superiors and the higher-ups had been calling him an exceptional young soldier with 'great compassion for his fellow soldiers and a natural born leader' as he had climbed up the ranks in the span of a few months. A good soldier was what he was going to be. Sadly, he still thought of that phone call he had with his twin sister. There was so much regret that he felt because he didn't have enough time to allow her to say goodbye.

_Why did you hang up so quickly? _He asked himself that ever since that call last week. _You couldn't at least give five fucking seconds?_

"Hey, Chris" Piers Nivans, his First Lieutenant snapped his fingers in front of his leader, "You okay?"

They were on a CH-47 Chinook helicopter en-route for Al-Tanf, the United States military base in Syria in the Homs Governorate (Province) located just about24 km west of the Al-Tanf border crossing along the Iraq–Syria border and near the Jordan–Syria border.

Chris cleared his throat in response to Pier's question, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

As the helicopter landed on the base, they grabbed their bags and got off. Almost immediately, they felt the heat that rushed through. Chris already hissed, so did Piers.

"Jesus fuckin'… it's hot!" Piers cursed, covering his eyes from the Middle Eastern sun shining below.

"We'll get to used to it," Chris reassured, "If we can crawl through pig guts, this shouldn't be a problem."

"Couldn't have said that better myself," a man in his adult years came in uniform, holding the rank of Colonel, who held out his hand "Colonel Barry Burton."

Chris immediately shook it, "Sergeant Redfield, sir. This is Corporal Piers Nivans."

"Pleasure. Welcome to Syria."

…

The whole day was basically heading to their barracks and setting their bags to the side as well as getting to know other soldiers who had been in Al-Tanf for a while. They had quickly settled into the camp, all thanks to the weathered soldiers who told them what they would be up against; people who believe what they're doing is right.

Then, that very night, Chris had met another soldier that had been eyeing him ever since he got into camp. The soldier just happened to be a woman… or a young woman might as well say. What Chris found strange was that he usually was interested in girls. But he never thought in his teenage years that girls would ever be interested in him. Or so he thought. From the corner of his eye, he saw Barry come towards the girl, to which they both were heading to where he was.

"Sergeant Redfield," Colonel Burton said.

Chris stood up as respect to his superior, "Sir?"

His superior gestured to the young woman next to him, "I'd like for you to meet your new member of the unit: Jessica Sherawat."

"Sergeant Redfield," she stretched her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," he shook her hand.

"Private Sherawat here will be under your command during this tour of duty in Syria…"

_MY command?_ Chris thought, _Already?_

"…so it would be nice if you get to know each other." Then Barry took his leave. Jessica and Chris stood close to each other which was quite uncomfortable for Chris since he had never been this close to beauties like her. His mom and Claire did not count.

Jessica cleared her throat as it was becoming more awkward, "So um… You don't mind if I sit here?"

Chris responded, "No problem, by all means."

"Thanks," Jessica smiled as she did so, sitting across him. She noticed how red Chris's face was and she had to "You seem surprised?"

"I just didn't expect that we would have a girl in our unit. Not that I have a problem with that of course."

She smirked, "Perhaps me being a girl was the surprise."

"Maybe," he chuckled, "So where are you from?"

"Huntington Beach."

"Hmph, so you're a California girl?"

She nodded, "You?"

"Raccoon."

"Mmm, so you're a city boy?"

He nodded, "What brings you into the army?"

Jessica thought for a moment and chuckled, "Hah, where do I start?"

From that point on, the pair had gotten into chatting throughout the whole evening. Jessica was just a year younger than Chris. She had joined the army in hopes of escaping the torture of watching her soon-to-be-divorced parents constantly bickering at each other on with her being at the centre of it all, with the hopes of eventually returning home to be with her dad once the divorce was settled. Furthermore, being born in the state of California, Jessica could almost be equivalent to that of a stereotypical hot beach girl you'd see in movies. She was quite tall, about 5'8 and a half. Her hair was long and dark brown, almost a bit like Claire's, and somewhere between her 20s or something, and very beautiful… and hot. But she was pretty sweet and quite easy to talk to, unlike the girls from Claire's bunch. Chris realised he had made friends with a girl. That was a first. He felt that he could trust her, to a point which he started sharing about his family, how his dad and his sister always gave him such a hard time and it was really just his mom that basically prevented himself from leaving his home earlier. He could tell Jessica seemed very unhappy about that as if she took it personally. She hated people like what Chris described, but he reassured her that his sister wasn't a problem anymore. As their conversations continued into the night, the majority of the other soldiers, including Piers who didn't want to interrupt them, had left the mess hall for bedtime.

"Alright Private Sherawat," Chris yawned as he stood up and so did Jessica. He joked, "It is getting pretty late, and I need you to have as much rest as possible for tomorrow."

Jessica laughed sultrily unbeknownst to Chris, "Aye aye, Sergeant."

As she walked away before saying their 'goodnights', Chris went back to his barracks. Opening the front door, he saw Piers reading a dossier pointing his flashlight on it at the corner of the barracks.

"What's with the dossier?"

"Just intel the Colonel wanted to debrief you on."

"And you're reading it because…?"

Piers then gave a sly smile, "Colonel Burton trusts me as your subordinate and secondly, I didn't want to ruin your _date_."

Chris snorted, "Yeah, whatever."

"So who's your new girlfriend, Sergeant?"

"Shut up and get some rest." This caused his friend to laugh. _These next few years are going to be something else._ Chris thought.

…

_**Two weeks later…**_

First few missions were usually tough, obviously. It was CSAR (combat search and rescue). Their tasks were to find and secure civilians and local politicians under threat from terrorist groups. Luckily, Chris didn't kill anyone yet since they managed to complete their mission swiftly and stealthily, which was quite rare especially since they weren't a special forces division.

Now, today was their fifth mission. Colonel Burton had sent Chris's small unit to a battle-ruined village just a few miles outside of Damascus, the capital city of Syria, to sweep the area and search for refugees as well as taking out any suspected terrorists. Chris didn't come off as arrogant, nor was his team, but they were locked and loaded for combat. The ISIS caliphate in Syria had fallen since the 21st of March after the Battle of Baghuz Fawzani thanks to the Syrian Democratic Forces and all seemed great, but Chris had a feeling that ISIS would return in some other shape or form, especially since their leader, Abū Bakr al-Baghdadi, was alive and kicking. Everyone felt that way.

Right now, he was on a building's rooftop lying on his flat, well-built stomach, wielding a mounted desert camo Accuracy International AWM bolt-action sniper rifle. During shooting practise back in the States, he had been praised by his trainees and fellow soldiers for being a sharpshooter. Depending on what weapon he had, at least 3/4 of bullets would hit the marker. Nonetheless, he was an excellent marksman.

"How's it going down there, Piers?" Chris asked as he watched him scout the rubble, "D'you find anything?"

"_It's a fucking hot box, Sarge,"_ Piers replied referring to ruins of the village, "_It's been almost three hours, we haven't found anything yet."_

"Just keep looking, God only knows what could happen."

"_Roger,"_ then Piers grunted with disgust, "_Man, the dirt smells like dog shit."_

Chris snorted, "Oh well you'd know that, wouldn't you?"

"_Yeah, whatever."_ They both chuckled over the radio.

Down below, there was a large patrol of US Army Rangers that had rendezvoused with them along the way. They had an M1 Abrams tank climbing through the village debris as soldiers in groups of 10 swooped in and breached every building searching for civilians. The place was an absolute mess.

"Sherawat," Chris called her who was lying next to him using a pair of binoculars, "See anything?"

"Not yet," she said slowly, looking around for any activity. There was nothing on the ground so she looked at the buildings that were still standing. That's where she found something interesting, "Oh would you look at that?"

"Oh yeah."

"Sergeant, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

He only nodded, and that was all the assurance Jessica needed. They were watching a Middle Eastern man, hard to tell which nationality but they just assumed he was Syrian. Through their observations of the man, they witnessed him taking out a flip phone as he was seemingly spying on the US patrol. Chris reached for his radio to contact HQ that observed the skies with a UAV drone, "Command, I got a military-age male on a cell phone, watching our patrol. Over."

"_If he's reporting on our troop movement, you have the green light. Your call, Redfield. Over."_

Jessica made a sudden untimely joke, "Maybe he's just calling his old lady." Chris shrugged off her joke, thinking it was an actual serious suggestion.

Suddenly the man went behind the wall, and Chris took notice of it. He probably should have taken the shot, but at the risk of killing someone who could have been a possible civilian? Chris couldn't take that chance. Instead, he played it off as if he was too late, "No, he stepped off. Couldn't get a shot."

Chris then adjusted his scope of his sniper to zoom in more. And at that moment, as he checked down below, there were two individuals walking out a building and were facing the patrol, "Piers, be advised, I got a woman and a kid 200 yards out, moving towards the patrol."

"_Copy,"_ Piers replied, loading his M4 carbine rifle with a full magazine just in case, "_I see 'em, too."_

Jessica twisted her binoculars to get a better look at the woman and the child. The woman was wearing a Burqa garment while the child, a boy, was wearing a rugged red t-shirt and a pair of grey jeans. Mother and son perhaps? She couldn't tell, as she observed the two. But one thing was for sure, Jessica was becoming suspicious with the way the woman was acting, "Her arms aren't swinging. I think she's carrying something."

The woman then took out something under her garments and gave it to the boy. It was a weapon that Chris recognized from before when he went to a military museum, "She's got a grenade. She's got an RKG-3 Russian grenade and just handed it to the kid. Are you seeing this?"

"Holy shit," Jessica breathed before speaking to her radio, "Command, you got eyes on this? Can you confirm?"

"_Negative. You know the rules of engagement, Sherawat. It's Sergeant Redfield's decision."_

_You're no fucking help at all._ Jessica thought before sighing to her team leader, "It's your call, Chris."

The boy started running towards the patrol with the grenade in his hand Chris hesitated, his index literally just inches away from pulling the trigger. He had his sights on the boy but couldn't fire. It was understandable. Chris's target was just a boy who has so much to live for. But duty called and he pulled the trigger of his sniper… BANG!

A splash of blood came spurting out of the boy's chest as he fell to the ground, dead. Then the woman cried in anguish, running towards the lifeless body of the boy and picked up the grenade rather than mourn the child. Jessica watched on and whispered, "Jesus fucking Christ…"

With no time to think, and knowing if he didn't do anything could cost the lives of his compatriots, Chris pulled the pin of his sniper releasing the empty cartridge and loading another one in and shot the woman. She was dead too, but she had already thrown the grenade before falling dead on the ground. Piers noticed the grenade and shouted at the patrol, "GRENADE! TAKE COVER!"

It exploded and gladly nobody got hurt. Chris's breathing was rapid and reached for his radio, "Piers? Piers, you hurt?"

"_No we're all good," _his First Lieutenant responded, "_Thanks, Sergeant"_

Jessica noticed the way Chris looked and how he was behaving. He looked so distraught, but she understood why. He just killed two people and one of them just happened to be a child, willing to kill himself just to kill others. She asked, "Sergeant, are you alright?"

Chris kept quiet, so she kept her distance to allow him to sink everything that just happened. In other words, he wasn't alright.

"_Sergeant Redfield,"_ a man's voice spoke, "_This is Colonel Burton."_

He snapped out of it and immediately responded, "Sir?"

"_The patrol will take it from here. You and your squad will return to base; a chopper will arrive ETA 10 minutes."_

"Understood, sir," He complied. Jessica noticed how bitter he sounded. Before she could say anything, Chris coldly spoke to his radio, "Piers, Colonel Burton called; we're done here."

…

On the chopper ride back to Al-Tanf the unit had socialised with each other like it was some normal day, but not for Chris. He was staring aimlessly at the floor contemplating what he had just done, his rifle down and put on safety mode. Piers and Jessica were concerned for their leader, trying to make idle talk with him but he refused to give them the time of day. "Don't worry about me," was the one and only thing he said to them throughout the one-hour helicopter ride back to camp.

When the chopper landed, everyone got out, but Chris's two lieutenants stayed behind and waited for him. As they got out of the chopper, Colonel Burton had walked up to them, eyeing Chris out of the trio, "Sergeant Redfield."

"Colonel Burton," he saluted, so did his lieutenants.

Barry did the same before he dropped the arm and looked at Piers and Jessica, "I'd like to speak with Sergeant Redfield alone if you wouldn't mind. You two are dismissed; bring your weapons to inspections and return to your barracks, you've done well today so you deserve the rest."

Piers and Jessica nodded and walked off. The latter turned to look at Chris for a brief moment before.

Now that they were alone, Colonel Burton started to walk away, gesturing for Chris to follow him. And he did. They were heading to the main office. Once there, Burton sat down on his desk chair whilst Chris just stood by the desk.

"You wanted to speak with me, Colonel Burton?"

"Please, just call me Barry."

"As you wish, sir."

"So your father and your grandfather. They were British servicemen?"

"Yes, sir. My grandfather was in the 2nd Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders, Italian campaign during World War II."

"And your father?

"Iraq. Three tours before being retiring in '07 to spend time with us," Chris described. In all honesty, he had no idea where this was going "If I may, _Barry_, why are you asking me these question?"

Barry cleared his throat, "Well, I read your file and you hold British citizenship as well. And I was just wondering if you ever considered…"

"No thank you," Chris politely rejected, albeit monotonously, knowing what his superior was about to say, "I'm fairly certain that the Royal Army would want to have an American within their ranks."

Barry took notice of Chris's eyes, he showed no interest nor did he even want to be there, "Something's bothering you, Redfield. I can see it in your face and hear it in your voice."

"It's nothing, Barry. I'll be fine."

"I've heard that before. Soldiers with their first kills feel this way."

"I understand sir, but… it's not just about the first kill. MY first kill."

Barry nodded, "Have a seat, son," Chris placed his rifle to the side and did as instructed, "What's wrong with your first kill?"

"It was… Well…" There was water forming in his eyes as a small tear escaped. His mouth began to mumble, "I… I killed a kid. And a woman… probably his… *sniff… his mother."

The Colonel remained silent. The first_ kill had to be a kid? Jesus… _

"How… how do people live with that kind of guilt?"

There was no straight answer from Barry, but Chris actually didn't mind nor did he care. He didn't want an answer anyway. Barry instead, however, stood up and walked towards Chris. He tapped his shoulder as an implication to stand up. Chris was met with a small embrace from the Colonel and he accepted it. "People die every day Chris, including Children. Especially in war. These people would do the same to ours if they fought in our soil. I have a wife and two daughters and I'd hate to see them go out that kind of way. Just understand that in any situation, war or not, bad things happen."

"I understand, sir."

"Now did you see your team? They look up to you," Barry said, "And the way you're lieutenants waited for you in that chopper. Those are the kind of soldiers I have respect for. But your first mission is still just one of many and I need you at 100% for tomorrow in case your team is deployed. Can you do that?"

Chris wiped his tears, "Yes, sir."

"Alright. Now, you were born in Raccoon City, correct?" Barry asked, to which Chris nodded, "We have something in common."

Chris looked surprised, "You're from there too?"

"I am," Barry nodded, "As a matter of fact, I'm planning on retiring to spend some time with my family. And afterwards, I may just join the police force."

"Sounds nice."

"Maybe you should, too. If you want to?" The Colonel suggested, "There's a special division where they employ ex-military personnel."

Chris couldn't help but chuckle, "Maybe."

"Good, now you're dismissed. Go get some rest."

"Thank you, sir." Chris saluted once more before grabbing his rifle and leaving Barry's office.

…

Piers and Jessica were waiting for him at the mess hall.

"I could only imagine," Piers commented as he ate, "Killing a kid."

Jessica gave him a death glare, "Really? When we're eating?"

"What?" Piers said with his mouth full, but still had the decency to cover it, "Just trying to spark up a conversation, I don't see what the fuss is all about."

"Our Sergeant killed a child, you idiot!" She slapped his shoulder, "That's what the fucking fuss is all about."

The front door opened and Chris walked in looking very fresh like he came out of the shower. They looked at him with high hopes that he was better now. And as a matter of fact, he was slightly improving. He walked to the and grabbed himself some food before joining their table. "Evening," was the first thing he said.

"How are you holding up?" Jessica asked.

"I'll get used to it." Their Sergeant reassured.

"Sergeant Redfield!" One of his superiors called out his name. Again, it was Colonel Burton with a trio of young soldiers.

"Colonel Burton?"

"Since your team is still quite small, I figured some new members could do you some good," he presented, "Ben Airhart, Carl Alfonso, and Andy Walker."

Chris nodded at them and thought to himself, _Great. More responsibility on my shoulders._

"And by the way, something came in for you at the postal office since 0400 hours," he said.

"Is it from my sister?" Chris asked. Barry didn't say another word but instead, he pointed to the direction of the postal office. Chris understood the order and saluted him before walking away.

The Sergeant immediately looked at his now bulked up squad and looked to his lieutenants, "Help them settle in once I come back." They complied by giving him a nod before he left.

On his way to the postal office, Chris wondered what he was going to tell Claire in his letter if he ever had to make one. Then he figured why he had to every month, and plus she didn't have to know about him shooting a boy and his supposed mother. Right?

When he entered he walked up to the counter, "Evening, Colonel Burton said something came for me at 0400 hours?"

"Name?" The officer at the desk asked him.

"Redfield, Chris."

The officer nodded before leaving his chair to the multitude of storage cabinets murmuring his name so he could find it, "Redfield, Chris… Redfield, Chris… ah-hah. Here you go."

The officer gave him a white envelope, to which Chris thanked him and saluted before leaving. He knew he didn't really have to but he was just being respectful, as all soldiers should strive to be.

He returned to the mess hall and sat with his team. Piers noticed the envelope in his hand, "What's with the envelope?"

"None of your concern, Lieutenant," Chris joked as he opened it. His reaction was priceless.

He didn't know how to feel from what he held in his hand. Happy? Emotional? Glad? It was an old family picture consisting of him and Claire when they were kids along with their parents All smiling back in the good old days until the dark times that made Chris hate Claire so much. Then there was another picture that Jessica had taken notice of. She was curious as she believed it was a different person in this one, "Who's the hottie on _that_ photo?"

"Hottie?" Chris then saw the other picture. The back of it had said 'just for you' and flipped it over. His eyes widened at the sight of it. It was a selfie that Claire had taken. She was wearing her tank top with red boyshorts lingerie doing one of the sexiest selfie posts ever; she was down on her knees looking up and revealing her ass. There was a bright red kiss mark on the top right corner of the photo, with three words scribbled on it with a pink sharpie. It read, 'I Love You Too', and it was definitely in Claire's handwriting.

"Woah," Piers whistled, snatching the picture from his superior, "That's your twin sister, Claire, right?"

The new recruits Ben, Carl, and Andy went around Piers and were pretty much all saying the same things like 'your sister's hot', or 'she's the fucking bomb Sergeant' and even 'if you weren't her brother, would you fuck her?' Chris rolled his eyes playfully with the guy talk before taking back the photo, "Okay, playtime's over."

Jessica squinted. _So that's his sister? _She looked sort of relieved and though Chris wondered why once he glimpsed at her just for a moment. So he asked her, "What's wrong?"

"For a second, I thought she was your girlfriend or something."

Chris raised his eyebrow, "What makes you think that?"

"Well, for a start she's hot." She commented on Claire's appearance. It wasn't military like her, but it was good. _Damn good,_ she thought.

"And so are you," he snorted whilst complimenting, "You trying to say you're not?"

Jessica blushed at the statement and was now dumbfounded, she couldn't speak properly as she looked away, "Um…"

"You don't have to answer that, by the way," Chris reassured her before looking back at the photo. So now the question was this; How in the world was he going to respond to Claire regarding the picture?

…

Back in Raccoon City, Claire had already started working for the Umbrella Corporation as a receptionist and was now looking for an apartment in the city to live in. Her parents weren't so shaken from her decision of not applying for college as she had become a more strong and independent young woman who could fend for herself and her networking from school was good enough. Additionally, thanks to her dad, she learned how to hold, carry and fire a gun and to use self-defence tactics to protect herself from anyone who came at her funny. Again, her parents had decided to extend their stay in Barcelona, giving Claire another week to herself.

Leon, on the other hand, had joined the Raccoon Police Department. He and Ada were still not a thing yet, and that wouldn't be happening anytime soon since she had left Raccoon City for college in New York University, but Claire believed they would be together eventually, Leon thought so, too.

Surprisingly, Rebecca Chambers did the same, but instead, she became a medic and joined the Special Tactics and Rescue Service (or S.T.A.R.S.), the elite special forces division of the R.P.D. Good for her, Claire supposed.

In regards to Sheva, apparently, she had gotten a job at some high-end hair salon in the downtown Raccoon City area. Claire had no comment on that since it was none of her business, but maybe she could try having her hair fixed up by her at one point.

…

Now, it was nearing at 7 o'clock in the evening and Claire was about to sleep in her bed. Who knew that being a receptionist working at the Umbrella Corporation would take almost the entire day? Not Claire, it seems. Right now she was tired and was THIS close to falling asleep, then suddenly her cell phone started ringing. _Oh, for fuck's sake!_ Claire groaned, _Who the hell is calling? It better not be Leon pranking me again!_

"Hello?" She asked groggily.

"_Hey, Claire," _it was her brother, "_Sorry, did I interrupt you or something?"_

"Chris?" And Claire's grogginess was instantly filled with excitement. She should have known it was Chris, but he was in the army, so phone calls were very unpredictable, "Hey, yeah nothing's wrong, I was just about to go to sleep so…"

"_Oh! Sorry, you want me to call you some other time or…?"_

"No!" She sounded almost desperate, "It's fine, we can talk right now."

"_Okay, so how's my sister doing?"_

"I'm doing good. How's my soldier brother doing?"

"_Not so bad,"_ he blatantly lied, but made it sound like it wasn't one, "_So how's college going?"_

"Actually, I'm not going to college anymore."

"_What? Did Leon change your mind or something?"_

Claire giggled, "Nooo. I figured I just start working."

"_Wow. And mom and dad are fine with this?"_

"Yeah and besides, I know how to take care of myself."

"_Well, I can't say how happy I am for you because that's pretty generic,"_ he said, "_So where are you working right now?"_

"I'm a receptionist at Umbrella."

Chris whistled, "_That's kinda prestigious in itself. Receptionists in Umbrella get paid what? Like $500/month?"_

"Somewhere like that," she estimated.

"_Wow, look at you, twin sister, on the road to wealthiness,"_ he quipped, making her laugh_, "And thanks for the photos by the way, I really appreciate seeing your familiar faces."_

Claire chuckled, "Heh, no problem. I figured you missed us."

"_I do. Although, your selfie got a lot of attention from my unit."_

"Really?" Her eyes widened. _Oh, God. That was just meant for him to see._

"_Yup, but if it's any consolation to you, I didn't purposefully show them, but now everyone's saying __**nice**_ _things about you."_

_Nice things?_ Claire wondered.

"Oh," she said, rubbing her legs together, "Really? What are they saying?"

"_Things like 'you got yourself a hot sister' and stuff like that," _he said making impressions of his members, making Claire laugh. What he said next made her stop though, "_One of my new guys in the unit asked me 'if she wasn't your sister, would you fuck her?'"_

Claire immediately brushed red like a potato, "Really… they're saying that?"

"_Yeah,"_ he whispered almost, "_Even Jessica called you a hottie."_

"Jessica?" Her tone sounded almost jealous like, "Who's that?"

"_Jessica? She's a friend. She's part of my unit."_

Then Claire made an understanding 'oh', "She's not your girlfriend or something, right?"

Chris laughed then, "_No."_

_Okay… good!_ There was a sigh of relief she wanted to breath out, but she kept it in. But then the thought still lingered in her a few seconds, Claire was dying to know something, "So anyway, would you?"

"_Would I what?"_

"If we weren't siblings," she started as her heart began pounding heavily, "Would you… Would you fuck me?" The other end of the line went silent. Claire feared what she said, she shouldn't have said it, "Chris, are you still there."

"…_uh, yeah, I'm still here."_

Claire bit her bottom lip, hoping for at least an answer, "Yeah, sorry I know that I'm sounding kinda pushy, but I'd just like to hear an answer from you."

Chris sighed heavily on the other end, "_Oh well… I uh… I don't know. Well… maybe?"_

"I'll take the maybe." Fair to say, Claire had felt slightly offended. _Just maybe? _It had felt like someone had come out of nowhere with the sharpest knife in the world and just started stabbing her chest multiple times. But nevertheless, she tried pretending she accepted his answer. Now wanting to move on, she asked him a simpler question, "So what time is it there?"

"_It's actually almost midnight,"_ Chris said, "_Syria is 6 hours ahead of the U.S."_

"Wow," Claire almost whistled at the time differences, "You must feel tired?"

From the other side, she could hear him yawn, "_Yup, I'm pretty tired."_

She chuckled at hearing her brother yawn for so long, "Alrighty then. Goodnight, soldier. Go and get some rest."

"_Yes, ma'am,"_ he replied, "_Alright, goodnight."_

"I love you," Claire said, cringing, hoping he wouldn't know the context. It almost felt like hours as her brother didn't respond within five seconds.

Chris was indeed silent, but on the other side, he was actually smiling, "_I love you, too, sis."_

Once she set her phone to the side, Claire felt at ease as she crashed back onto her bed feeling like she could just sink right through. She sighed heavily just as the feeling of adrenaline had come rushing through her. _Now? You want me to do it now?_ Her body had sent her a clear message. She was going to masturbate to her brother again.

…

Back in Syria, Chris placed the cellphone in his pocket. He wondered why Claire had asked that question. Why it was a surprise to him in the first place was because he had given up all those thoughts of having sex with her since he left Raccoon City for the military. Did he theorize that she now felt the same way? _No! That's fucking nuts, Chris._ He told himself, _No chance that she'd feel the same way. Besides, just move on from it, it's gross anyway…_

He checked his watch and it read 11:41 PM. _Damn. It's getting late, I should get some rest. _He started walking back to his barracks until he got stopped by a voice.

"Evening, Sergeant," it was Jessica calling out to him. She was still wearing her cargo pants with a camo tank top covered by an olive green jacket.

"Sherawat," Chris replied, "What are you doing out here so late?"

Jessica walked closer to where he stood and sighed, "Couldn't sleep."

Her Sergeant smirked, "Is your bed that bad?"

She scoffed, "You've no fucking idea."

They stood there together watching the bright moon shining through the darkness of the evening, to which Chris commented, "You know, it's actually a beautiful night if I'm being honest with you."

"Beautiful like me?" She joked.

It made him chuckle, "Yup."

Jessica blushed, believing her Sergeant was being sincere with his words, "Are you being serious?"

Chris shrugged. He knew she was making a joke, but in all honesty, she was beautiful to him, "I am."

"Really?" She scooched in even closer to him this time. Probably too close, "Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Chris cleared his throat. Again, as said before, he was never this close to a girl this beautiful besides his mom or Claire, "Well, yeah. I even commented that you're hot a few hours ago, didn't I?"

Jessica's breathe trembled, and whispered, "Well… I think you're handsome."

"Hmph!" Chris shook his head, "Yeah, right."

"No I'm serious," she cupped his face, "You're very… very handsome."

"Oh, well… thanks… and umm… you know you can put your hand do…" Chris couldn't finish his sentence as Jessica leaned even closer and kissed his lips. It was sweet, somewhat tender, and weirdly intimate, Chris had felt. His eyes were wide, not expecting this at all. Literally, at all. He barely knew this girl not even for a month and here they were kissing.

Chris eventually but slowly closed his eyes, giving in to the kiss, which quickly turned into a smooch, and shortly afterwards… very intense French-kissing. Their tongues began to dance with each other as Jessica let out a light moan and a gasp.

The pair of young lovers immediately broke away their kissing once they heard some compatriots chatting and laughing in the background. The voices got louder and louder as the soldiers' footsteps got closer.

"Shit! Come on," Jessica grabbed her Sergeant's hand and ran off somewhere that was more secluded.

A few minutes passed until they relocated to base's firing range which had a dim atmosphere. There were some spotlights, but thankfully nobody was around. Chris took a long sigh before quietly laughing quietly with Jessica, surprised they managed to escape that.

"So…" Chris leaned his head closer to hers, "Where were we?"

Jessica licked her lips in a sultry way, "Doing something like this."

Their lips met again, and this time, twice as intense and passionate.

…

"Mmmm…" Back in Racoon City, Claire had gotten half naked in her bed, slouched in a somewhat yoga child pose but with her arms rubbing all around her pink slit, moaning as she masturbated, "Oh God, yes!"

All but two fingers in her pussy was already enough to make her wet, on the basis on fantasizing about Chris. She inserted them in and out, whispering her brother's name, gasping it almost. Her mind had invested all thoughts of Chris when thinking or feeling sexual.

"Mmmm… Oh, fuck…"

Her fingers moved faster and faster. It felt as if someone else was fingering her pussy. And whoever that was, was very good at it.

"Ahh! Ooh… oh… OHH! Oh, yeah, fuck I'm cumming!" Claire, on the other hand, began squealing as she entangled her legs together in the brink of climax, "AAHHH!"

Her juices shot out of her vagina like rapid gunfire. It was fast and quite warm and she loved the feeling of ecstasy. But after such a huge ejaculation, her body wasn't satisfied. It wanted more from her and she could do nothing but comply.

So Claire got something out of her drawer. Something she had bought the previous week, but never used yet. It was a stiff white dildo. She laid down properly on her bed, slowly and gently rubbing the dildo against her clit, causing her legs to stifle, but she refused to put it in. Her virginity was very pure to her and losing it had to be a special one. Not any man would do, in her opinion, let alone a dildo. Chris was all she wanted, but this would suffice in the time being.

Claire put the dildo in her mouth, imagining Chris's cock. And soon enough, she started to gag…

…

Chris and Jessica's French kissing continued for a minimum of 5 minutes. When they pulled away from each other, they gazed into each other's eyes, panting as they felt their breaths lightly touching each other's faces.

But there was something missing, and only Jessica could tell what was missing. A feeling. That feeling was love. Its presence was absent. Jessica had hoped love would course through her veins after she and Chris had held each other so close along with such passionate kissing. She looked so hopeless.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked.

Jessica tried to brush it off, but a few tears were forming as her bottom lip started trembling, "It's nothing, Sergeant."

Chris raised both his eyebrows, not convinced at all, "Hey, come on, you can tell me. What's the matter?"

She bit her bottom lip to stop the quivering, "I've always dreamed of falling in love with a handsome guy. And here you are… but I… I felt nothing."

This was unexpected. Chris least expected for Jessica to be a hopeless romantic type of gal, but she just that. He didn't know what to say, literally. He was speechless. Eventually, he did say something, and what he said made Jessica admire him more, "One day you will have someone to love. Now I can't say for certain when that day comes, but sometimes things will come your way, and that's not always a bad thing."

"You think that?"

"100%," he smiled.

Jessica wiped her eyes and laughed quietly, "Thank you, Sergeant."

"Anytime, lieutenant," Chris said and instead of giving her a kiss one last time, he embraced her, and she gladly accepted it. Afterwards, he immediately yawned, it was already past midnight, "Come on, we should head back before someone catches."

"Agreed."

They collected themselves, adjusting their clothes so they could be less conspicuous. Heading towards their respective barracks, they said their 'goodnights'.

"See you later in the morning, Sergeant," Jessica waved and saluted before entering her barracks.

"Likewise," Chris did the same. He yawned again before lying on his bed, immediately falling asleep.

…

Meanwhile, Claire's gagging intensified. Her eyes rolled as sticky chunks of her saliva, slowly dripped down her chin. Every time she took the dildo out of her mouth, the more drool would form. She stroked her stiff toy slowly and sensually, as she pictured Chris groaning and pulling his head back due to the sheer pleasure.

After giving herself a vivid image of her brother cumming all over her face as she stroked the dildo slowly, she allowed herself to relax on the bed, slowly closing her eyes. She was exhausted but remembered how sticky she was. _Fuck, I need to take a shower._

As she rinsed herself, she began thinking about everything that has happened. It had barely been a few months since Chris left and when she was still a self-entitled brat. It amazed how much had changed in such little time. She was a completely different person; friendly and helpful to the point everyone admired her. But what was really important now was her future life choices since she was soon to be independent of her parents. So she started to ask herself questions.

Was she going to remain friends with Leon? _Definitely._

Was she going to keep thinking of Chris every time she touched herself? _Probably, yes._

Was she going to make peace with her Rebecca and Sheva? _Maybe._

Was she going to make up with Ada? _Probably not, but there was a chance._

Was she going to stay a receptionist at Umbrella forever? _No._

There were so many other job opportunities for Claire to decide upon besides some dumb desk job even if it paid a lot of money. But what profession could she be?

A nurse? _No, I'm not even good at medicine, let alone biology. Good money though._

A lawyer? _Ha! Funny, but no. Too much reading._

A future CEO? _Not even qualified. I hate offices anyways._

A porn-star? _Yeah, I don't think so._

A masseuse? _I could but… maybe part-time?_

A model? _Hmm… doesn't sound too bad._

…

_**Four years later… April 2023**_

The year is now 2023. Claire was now a beautiful young woman of 23, working as a model, having quit her receptionist job at Umbrella Corporation in 2020. At one point she had contemplated that going into modelling was the best decision for her moving forward but it all worked out in the end. But how successful was she being a freelance model?

Very. Having been modeling for well-known clothing and makeup brands such as L'Oréal, Zara, Chanel, Burberry and even Uniqlo, as well as being voted at number one in the top 10 models of the year list three times in a row ahead of the likes of Emily Ratajkowski and even Gal Gadot last year, were more than enough to consider her a successful model. She even featured in Playboy for two years straight, being a Playboy Bunny in 2021 and then a Playmate in 2022. Although, where she got paid highly is through modelling in lingerie, particularly Victoria's Secret and Zivame. Other ventures included sporting events as a ring girl in boxing or UFC, and auto-shows exclusively for European car brands like Aston Martin, Lamborghini and Alfa Romeo.

Most importantly, she was beautiful and sexy. Her stunning looks, killer smile and sultry gazes when posing for the camera is what makes companies continuously coming back to ask her to try out their newest products, mainly the lingerie companies simply because she looked good in whatever they made, whether the product was good or not.

Right now, she was heading off to a fashion show being held at the Spencer Mall. But her phone started ringing. But she checked her watched and realised she had some time to spare.

"Hello?" She picked up her phone and answered it.

"_Hi, I'm looking for my sister,"_ Chris said playfully, "_I wanted to congratulate her on winning top model for the third year in a row!"_

"Hey, Chris. And thank you."

"_You're welcome. So how are you, really?"_

"I'm doing good, you?"

"_Well, actually… I got some good news… and some bad news."_

Claire stiffened before asking, "…What?"

"_The bad news is I almost lost both of my legs today."_

"Oh my God, what happened?" Claire asked, concerned for her brother's wellbeing, with a strong hint of overprotectiveness in her voice.

"_I was trying to fix something under a tank when one of the supports for lifting the tank up was loose… you get the picture."_

"Fucking hell… please be careful next time?" She said hopefully.

He chuckled, "_Don't worry, I will."_

"So what's the good news?"

"_Hmm… nah. I don't think you're gonna like it."_

"What? Oh, come on! Tell me!"

"_Eh… you sure?"_

"Yes!"

Chris paused for a few seconds, "_It's been four years since I've seen you right?"_

"Yeah?"

"…_I'm coming home, Claire."_

She froze. _What?_ "Y… you're what?"

"_Next month. One more tour and I'm back home for good."_

Claire was stiff as an old oak tree, but deep inside she was dancing and rejoicing at the fact he was coming back, "Really? You're not bullshitting me?"

"_I'm not."_

There were tears of joy coming out of her eyes, "Oh my, do mom and dad know about this? Or Leon?"

"_Mom and dad know, they're just as excited as you are. As for Leon… let's just say he basically jumped out of his front window."_

Claire laughed as she cried, "This is so exciting, oh my goodness! …So I'll be seeing you next week, right?"

"_Yeah, I'll see you next month, sis."_

She sniffed happily, "I love you."

"_Love you, too," _then he hung up.

Claire started jumping around her apartment building, squealing like a little girl at Christmas, waiting to receive her best present. It was Chris, and he was coming home.

…

**A month later… **

Today, Claire was having her hair fixed by Sheva, whom she made peace with since 2021. It was a quiet but forgiving moment for both of them. But it had been so long since that incident in high school, the best move for the both of them was to just move on.

"Your hair is great by the way," Sheva complimented as she shampooed Claire's hair as well as massaging her temples.

"Thanks," she said, feeling very relaxed, "Dolce and Gabbana have been asking me to model for them for the past 4 months."

"Hmmm… and?"

"I just said yes today," Claire laughed at the memory of the representatives brightly smiling, "They were over the moon."

Sheva chuckled too, "They're just finally glad the number one model accepted their offer after so long."

Claire gave a slight smile, her eyes closed the whole time, "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

She had kept her smile for a full two minutes, and Sheva couldn't tell if she was daydreaming about something or going nuts in such an untimely manner. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You were smiling for two minutes straight, girl."

Claire chuckled, "My brother's coming home from Syria."

"Really? That's good to hear."

"It really is."

"When was the last time you saw him in person?"

It took her a while to reply, but she managed, "That night after what happened in high school."

"Damn," Sheva whistled, "Has it really been four years?"

"Yeah," she thought of those time she was horrible to him, "It has been."

She still felt guilty of herself, knowing she and dad were the main reason he left. She was hoping that when he returned, she could apologise for everything personally, rather than in a phone call or an email or something. Perhaps… they could even have… _No! Stop it! He would never._ Claire stopped herself from thinking of sexual activity. Even after four years, she still thought of such things.

After adding conditioner, rinsing, drying and all the sorts, Sheva was done. "You look gorgeous as ever."

Claire opened one eye, immediately looking at her slightly auburn hair with a heavier touch of brunette. It was beautiful hair, but most importantly it was done by a person she made up with. _Thank you, Chris_. She gave Sheva a smile and a 'thank you' before adding, "I really wish I could pay you because you do such a good job."

"It's on the house," Sheva replied, "So don't push it, bitch."

They both laughed before jumping at the sudden burst through the front door of the salon. It was Leon of all people who came into the door. And he looked very distressed, "Claire!"

"Leon?" She saw him wearing casual clothing. He was off duty, "Jesus, you startled us, what's going on?

"Did you hear what happened?"

She shook her head, completely clueless, "No, what's wrong?"

Leon was glad to see there was a TV up top. He asked Sheva for the remote which was on her desk, "Are you subscribed to any news channels?"

"All of 'em, why?"

Without answering, he turned on the TV and switched to the closest news channel.

The news anchor lady was already speaking "…_we have heard reports about another terrorist attack in Syria but this time in a city northeast of the country known as Qamishli. The targets were a patrol consisting of Syrian and a group of American soldiers part of the US-led Combined Joint Task Force…" _Footage of a camera panning down on the dead Syrian soldiers was shown. Their bodies were burnt, and there was blood everywhere.

"Oh my, God," Claire mouthed, in pure shock and disgust, "This is horrible."

"_The group of 11 American soldiers in the patrol have not been seen since after the attack and are currently M.I.A., however, one of the three current surviving members of the group shared he experiences early yesterday. Out of respect, we decided not to show her faces."_

It was a voice interview of a female soldier, her voice was trembling, "_It was just so sudden! Guns firing and bombs exploding. I couldn't make out what was going on until captain helped me back on my feet… Our mission was to rescue a civilian couple, none of us really thought this would happen. When we got on that chopper, our captain had stayed behind with another two."_

The interview then spoke calmly, "_Can you confirm if he's dead or not?"_

"_No, I can't. I don't want to. God, I f***ing pray he isn't."_

The anchor lady spoke again "_Corporal Jessica Sherawat is part of a group known as 'Silver Dagger', a counter-terrorism unit led by her leader and friend Captain Christopher Redfield, a citizen of Raccoon City, who is among those confirmed to be missing in action…"_

A photo of Chris was shown on screen, smiling in a group photo with his squad. Claire watched in horror, seeing her brother's face on the TV. Her brain then started playing tricks on her emotions. Was Chris captured or was he among the dead shown? Her heart broke at the thought of him being dead.

"Leon," Claire said quietly, "Turn it off, please?"

The off-duty cop nodded. After shutting the TV, he walked up closer to her and sat beside her, "Are you gonna be okay?"

He quickly noticed her bottom lip mumbling, on the verge of crying, holding herself tightly, "…No. What if… what if Chris is…?"

Sheva and Leon came in to embrace her as she began to sob. Leon was first to console her, shushing away her pessimistic thinking, "Hey, don't think that way. He's gonna be fine."

Then it was Sheva, "Come on, girl. Your brother's tough, I'm sure he'd make it out in one piece."

Claire didn't respond and just continued. _Chris, I'm so sorry. For everything! But please! Don't do this to me!_

…

_**Al-Tanf**_

_**3 days earlier…**_

Similarly, Chris was now also 23. He had become a well-experienced soldier, now an officer with the rank of Captain, commanding his small but very effective counter-terrorism unit, now codenamed 'Silver Dagger' known for their black and white insignia with a wolf and dagger in the centre on their arms. He had grown a small beard and began wearing shades during missions to block out the sun. By God, he hated that Middle Eastern sun. During the four year gap, everyone had new ranks: First Lieutenant Piers Nivans, Corporal Jessica Sherawat, Sergeant First Class Ben Airhart, Sergeant Carl Alfonso, and Corporal Andy Walker. Three new members had come along the way since the beginning of last year; Staff Sergeant D.C. Williams, Specialist Damian Gutierrez and Private First Class Nadia Jovanović, with these three being handpicked by Chris himself, believing them to be capable enough of being part of his squad. They all looked oddly like a Navy SEAL Team just with rendered uniforms with different colour schemes, but still very intimidating they were.

Not only did Chris's looks and mannerisms mature, but ultimately his personality. He still showed visible unhappiness after every mission, whether it is a search and rescue operation, rescuing civilians or finding and executing terrorists. He killed terrorists nonetheless because that was his job to do so, but there was always a sense of resentment with him ever since his first two.

Colonel Burton had already retired since last year. He was now back in Raccoon City with his wife and two daughters, and honestly, Chris was truly happy for him. Barry, on the other hand, had joined S.T.A.R.S. with no regrets apparently. Maybe once this was all over, Chris could join him someday.

Someday. This was his last mission anyway.

"Alright team, gather around," Chris shouted with such authority. Today was another bright Syrian summer which meant the sun shined its brightest. They were all in a tent as Chris did the debriefing, having everyone gathered around a group of monitors. Everyone was locked and loaded with their assault rifles, SMGs, and shotguns for close quarters combat.

A picture of a civilian couple was flashed on the screen. Ben and Andy smirked, with the former speaking, "Let me, cap. Search and rescue?"

"Unfortunately, for YOU Airhart, yes," Chris joked, making everyone laugh, "These two were here in Syria working as Christian missionaries, not the cultish types… they just happened to be Americans."

"Their names?" Jessica, asked as she polished her shotgun.

"Mia and Ethan Winters," Chris continued before pulling up a map showing the entire country of Syria, "Now intelligence said they were captured while their convoy was on route to Damascus International Airport."

D.C. brushed off the sweat from his forehead before inquiring, "Who captured them?"

"The J'avo," Piers said bitterly, "Those sons of bitches."

The J'avo was a terrorist group established in 2022 that rose from the ashes of ISIS, however, their followers were not entirely Middle Eastern, but more Balkan; exiled Serbian extremists to be exact. They were easily recognisable because of their midnight purple tinted clothing. Their enactments of mass executions on innocent civilians and brutal rape cases had made the world watched in disgust with the public opinion so destined for the governments of the world to take action. Pretty much 'Silver Dagger' WAS the response.

"We'll be rendezvousing with an SDF patrol heading northeast into Qamishli where the Winters are being held hostage by the J'avo. We leave on the chopper in two minutes, so I'd advise you all gear up quick unless you're all cold-hearted bastards who'd willingly allow them to be executed."

_(SDF stands for Syrian Democratic Forces)_

The Silver Dagger's wasted no time checking their ammo stock and gear, making sure they didn't leave anything behind. Once everyone was ready and they got into the helicopter, Chris made one final announcement, "We search every building that's still standing, we are not leaving until the Winters are found, understood?"

"Hooah!" They shouted the U.S. Army battle cry.

…

_**Qamishli**_

In the air, they were all chatting about this being their last mission, and how excited they were of returning for good.

"Oh, God, after, I just can't wait for the taste of home," Damian said enthusiastically, thinking about food, "A plate of my mama's alligators would do just the trick."

"You've been talking about barbecued 'gators and crickets for the past two months. I'm never going to your mama's house, Damian. I promise," the entire squad laughed

"D.C. listen," Damian said, "Alligators are known to have the most succulent of meat."

"I understand."

Then Damian suddenly went on rambling about how great the food was in Spanish.

"Are you fucking…" D.C. rolled his eyes "English, please? English."

Damian didn't listen until Nadia spoke to him in an irritated voice, "Damian, I mean, how many times have we… We don't speak Spanish. I told you that."

"Why you gotta ruin it for me, man? That's my heritage," he said before going right back in, annoying everyone.

"You know what, fine," Nadia replied, having given up, "Go with the Spanish, Whatever."

"Hey, guys?" Andy spoke, almost dreamily, "You ever have those great weekends?"

Jessica chuckled, knowing what he was saying, "Yeah. For me a day at the beach in California."

"A cold hotdog and a flat beer for me; Perfect day," Piers nodded before asking Chris, "What about you, Captain? You got a perfect day?"

Chris smiled, "Nah, I just can't wait to see my parents and twin sister after four years."

The group gave him 'awws' and 'cute' or as Nadia said, "That's so adorable."

Chris rolled his eyes and joked, "Shut the fuck up."

…

After an hour of flying, the helicopter landed and the group took formation as they got out, guarding each other's 6. "The city's a few clicks from here, let's move!" Chris commanded.

The group made their way closer to the centre of the city, it took almost 20 minutes. Once arriving, however, they came across a group of soldiers. Within the moment, believing the soldiers to be a hostile force, the group raised their rifles to shoot, but Chris was quick to stop them, having realised who these soldiers were. They anything but hostile.

"Hold your fire!" Chris raised his arm up, his hand tightened to a fist, "They're SDF."

The Silver Dagger's lowered their weapons, the SDF forces staring back at them.

"Captain?" Finn sounded worried as he and the group watched the patrol leader of the SDF started walking up to Chris.

"_So sorry about that_," Chris spoke in Arabic, "_Some of these guys are a bit trigger happy._"

"_I see,_" the patrol leader eyed him, "_So you must be the group of Americans, yes?"_

Chris nodded, "_That's us._"

"_Well, you are just in time. We were informed of the American couple held hostage by the J'avo._"

"_Are they still alive?"_

The patrol leader leaned and said with such sincerity, "_Just be glad they STILL are._"

With this information, Chris nodded once more and turned back to his team, gesturing everyone to follow and they did. Over time, Chris had to learn a multitude of languages. Those languages consisted of Arabic, French, and a bit of Serbian. Arabic was more understandable. Why French? It was somewhat of a requirement because of the Combined Joint Task Force since France was involved and having encountered. And Serbian just to get personal with a J'avo member for him to piss off. But that was about it.

Everything seemed easy enough, especially with the SDF patrol with them. Going through every building made things a lot simpler. They just had one problem, their newest member of the group since last week was joining them on this mission. And he looked nervous like a puppy walking into a brand new environment. He stood by Chris the whole time but it was understandable.

"Don't worry," Chris smirked as he walked beside the kid_._ He eyed him from bottom to top and noticed the insignia on the uniform. He had forgotten his new member was a specialist, "What's your name again?"

"Macauley, Captain," the younger man said, "Specialist Finn Macauley."

"Alright then, Macauley," Chris walked by him as they continued walking with the patrol, "What do you specialise in?"

Finn gulped, "Uh… bomb disposal."

"Oh, good. We needed someone like you for a while now actually," Chris patted his back, "How old are you, Macauley?"

"18."

The captain tilted his head, "So does that mean you're…"

"Yeah, I'm pretty much a high school dropout." He managed to say, yet embarrassed, not wanting the captain to have a bad impression on him.

Chris couldn't help but chuckle, "Well, we have something in common."

Finn's head lit up, "You too?"

"I was 19 when I left, but I'm not going into that because I moved on from it," Chris explained, "Now come on, we got a couple to rescue."

Two hours had passed, searching every single building, every room and every floor. The team almost contemplated giving up their search, to willingly fail their mission and head back to base saying they couldn't save the Winters. But that would have granted everyone a one-way ticket to a court-martial and be sent to jail for insubordination, lying and possible manslaughter. So they kept their heads high.

They had reached another building, an apartment complex about five storeys high. After another long hour of storming every room, they headed towards one of the final rooms of the fourth floor. Finn placed a C4 charge on the door and backed away holding the trigger and through a thumbs up from Chris, he blew open the door and the squad entered the room. The Winters were there; tied up, blindfolded, tape over their mouths, with a couple of cuts and scratches on their bodies and dry blood stains on their clothes. The room they were in was a disgusting mess. There was blood everywhere, but not theirs thankfully. Beside the Winters was a table filled with grotesquely mutilated body parts. It was that bad they couldn't recognise what they were or whether the parts had belonged to a male or a female. This was definitely the work of the J'avo.

Jessica crouched and removed the blindfolds from Mia Winters whilst Chris removed Ethan's, and spoke gently to her to avoid spooking her and her husband. God only knew what kind of crazy shit they probably witnessed, "Hey, don't worry, you're gonna be okay." She gave them a smile to reassure their safety.

"Oh… thank God!" Mia instantly cried, blessed that she and Ethan were finally being rescued, repeating 'thank you' numerous times.

As Chris took out his combat knife to remove the restraints of Ethan, he spoke to him, "Ethan Winters?"

The captain smiled, "We're glad we found you."

Ethan sighed before swearing but he sounded tired, "The fuck took you guys so long?"

"Command?" Chris radioed HQ as the others helped the Winter's exit the building, "Command, this is Captain Redfield. Do you copy?"

"_Loud and clear, Captain,"_ one of the operators back at HQ replied, "_What's your status?"_

"The Winter's have been secured. They're alive and well considering," he said, "Requesting for immediate evac, over?"

"_Copy that, Redfield. Nearest chopper has been dispatched and will arrive in ETA ten minutes."_

"Understood, out." Chris sighed, as he couldn't wait to get to the chopper and head back to base. The group rejoined the rest of the SDF patrol in the city centre, where everything had felt so quiet and calm. Then suddenly…

"RPG!" Piers shouted as a building beside them had been by an RPG missile. It was a J'avo ambush.

Due to the impact the explosion had made, Chris was sent flying as he hit a wall and was blacked out.

…

One minute had passed, and Chris opened his eyes to a blurry vision with echoing sounds mixed of shooting, shouting and explosions. After a few blinks, he could see properly and moved his head to see Andy Walker and was taken aback once realising he was dead, eyes wide open with his back against a damaged wall. An iron pole had hit him straight to the heart. Ben Airhart and Carl Alfonso were also on the ground. Both dead. The impact of the explosion had killed them instantly. Their bodies either missing an arm or an entire leg. So much blood. He just lost three of his best soldiers and it devastated him. But the others were still alive, and they were counting on him.

Jessica was seen on the ground, covering her ears, her rifle had been blown off her hand from the explosion. She couldn't hear anything but the loud ringing her ears made. Chris quickly rushed to her side, dragging her, by the arms, away from the ensuing skirmish, also taking her rifle with him. Unbeknownst to Chris, Nadia and Piers had given him covering fire once he had pulled Jessica to a much safer place.

"Captain!?" She shouted, barely able to hear her own voice.

"Corporal, look at me!" He ordered, "Can you still fight!?"

Jessica managed to make out what he said, and she was glad that she could, "Yes, sir!"

"Good!" Chris yelled in relief before looking at Piers, who was giving suppressive fire, "Piers, Nadia! New orders from me!"

His First Lieutenant and Private First Class acknowledged and headed towards him with the latter asking, "What do you want us to do, Captain?"

Chris did a brief analysis on the occurring battle, seeing the Winters holding each other crying, as the rest of his group were shooting at the J'avo behind the debris. He knew what his group had to do, "We just lost three of our best, but we can't stand around and mourn right now. We gotta hold the line as much as we can until that chopper arrives! Keep the Winter's away from the skirmish ASAP!"

The three nodded.

Seeing the SDF patrol leader taking over from heavy J'avo fire, Chris grabbed Andy's M4A1 carbine rifle with a holographic scope and was ready to make a run for it, "Cover me!"

"We're on it!" Jessica said, fully hearing herself now, grabbing her rifle as well. Chris sprinted across the street trying to reach the patrol leader. Thankfully he did. On the other hand, Nadia had secured the Winter's to a safer location.

"_Hey, we need to hold the line before our chopper arrives!"_ Chris shouted to the patrol leader in Arabic, who only had armed himself with an M1911 pistol.

"_Okay!_" The leader nodded, and stood up holding out his radio, "_Boys! Hold the line before the Americans chopper arri…_" A bullet of high calibre hit the patrol leader straight in the forehead, stopping him mid-sentence. There was so much blood.

"FUCK!" Chris cursed as the patrol leader's lifeless body fell and laid on top of him. His head had almost been split open from the bullet's impact and there was a little bit of brain and lots of blood on Chris's face. He forcefully pushed his body off of him before wiping the blood off his face.

One of the Syrian soldiers looked at Chris, and reassured him, "_Don't worry, we know what to do!"_

The J'avo got closer and closer, luckily they couldn't get too far since their weapons were outdated compared to the SDF and Silver Dagger's equipment, but it was a bloody battle nonetheless. It had already been 15 minutes, probably even more. Where the hell was that chopper?

"_Silver Dagger, this is Charlie-Six-Four_," the helicopter pilot coincidentally announced their presence, "_Head for the LZ two clicks south of the city, over."_

"Charlie-Six-Four, roger that, out." Chris responded quickly, before saying a sombre farewell to the Syrian soldiers and screaming at his squad, "The chopper's two clicks south, let's move!"

The Silver Dagger's sprinted back to the ship, with the Winter's being carried all the way by D.C. and Damian. They finally saw the chopper and got in immediately. A group of U.S. Marines helped put the Winter's abroad.

"Is that everyone?" Chris did a quick headcount, then he realised someone was missing, "Where the fuck is the kid?"

He looked back at the city. He took a deep breath, praying that Finn was at least back there and hiding from the enemy.

"I'm not leaving without the kid," he said without hesitation, "I'm going back in."

"I'm coming with, Captain," Piers said, walking out of the helicopter with him. Damian followed as well. The three then headed back to Qamishli.

_Hang on, kid. We're coming to get ya…_

…

_**June**_

Claire had cancelled all her appointments in the fashion industry, but they all understood why. The happiness she was feeling when Chris said he was coming home last April had been reduced to pain and anger now knowing that he was nowhere to be found. It was slowly eating away her heart, thinking so negatively, but she had every right to feel and think that way.

Suddenly, she heard her apartment doorbell ring. She walked towards the door and opened it to see that there was actually nobody outside but a small white envelope on the floor. Claire picked it up and her eyes widened. It had the U.S. Army crest.

She closed her door and locked it before heading into the living room where she opened the letter, hoping to see if there was good news regarding Chris.

Sadly, it wasn't good news at all.

…

_HEADQUARTERS_

_Department of the Army_

_Office of the Adjutant General_

_Washington, D.C. _

_Ms Claire Redfield_

_22nd Spencer St._

_Raccoon City, Arklay County_

_USA_

_Dear Ms Redfield,_

_This is the United States HQ of the Department of the Army in Washington D.C._

_It is unfortunate from the Department to inform you and your family that your brother, Captain Christopher Redfield has been confirmed M.I.A as of May 24, 2023._

_We are doing everything we can to find him and return him home as soon as possible. _

_Best regards,_

_United States Department of the Army_

…

Claire finished reading the letter, and she felt her heart drop to the ground as she found herself losing balance and falling to the floor. _No… no! Chris! Don't do this to me!_

…

_**Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuunnnnn!**_

_**Yeah… it's a pretty cliché setup, but that's the plan. :) **_

_**I'm sorry if the chapter feels rushed as well. I just want to get closer to the main stuff later on in the story.**_

_**Just to clear some things before anyone says anything in the review section. **_

_**First of all, I know that it's very unrealistic for a Private to go all the way to Sergeant in the span of just a few months. It's fanfiction so please don't get riled up.**_

_**Secondly, yes. Chris killing the boy and the woman was taken from the movie American Sniper and the conversation in the helicopter was from the first Transformers movie in 2007. Y'know, the only good one from Michael Bay. Once again, it's fanfiction. (A bit of coincidence too, y' know? The name of the sniper in the movie just happened to be named Chris as well? Maybe it wasn't a coincidence…)**_

_**Thirdly, all those members in Chris's team are characters from previous Resident Evil titles (games and movies, but not live-action), just in case some didn't know OR remember. Also, I wanted Finn to show up later in this chapter since he was the youngest member in Chris's BSAA team in RE6, just so Chris and the others would be more weathered/seasoned soldiers. I gave the three latter soldiers surnames since they weren't given any in Vendetta. And I know Silver Dagger is a team from Vendetta, but to me, it's fitting here. **_

_**And lastly, during early stages of planning this story, I wanted to make Jessica a more refreshed character since not much is known of her especially from playing the first Revelations game. Plus, I didn't really like her that much. No offence to anybody who did. (I say she was born in Huntington Beach because the voice actress was born there in case you were all wondering). **_

_**So anyways, stay tuned for more if you're enjoying this so far!**_

_**P.S. Al-Tanf is a real US military base. Don't believe me? It's on the internet.**_


End file.
